


Сумерки Богов

by evansforgotten



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansforgotten/pseuds/evansforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Людвиг всегда мечтал повстречать короля Артура, героя его любимых легенд. И однажды такой шанс ему представился. Артур и Мерлин оказываются в 19 веке, фактически запертыми в роскошном замке Нойшванштайн. И теперь Мерлину предстоит найти путь домой, не выдав себя, ведь Артур все еще не знает о магии своего слуги. Да вот только Людвиг не спешит отпускать дорогих гостей...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Merlin Big Bang 2014. С оформление можно посмотреть здесь - http://merlinbb.diary.ru/p197835112.htm?from=0
> 
> Людвиг II - баварский король, известный также как "сказочный". В тексте использован его собирательный образ, основанный на впечатлениях от фильма (Ludwig II, 2012) и книги (Людвиг II, Залесская М.), при этом несколько утрированный и субъективный.  
> Таймлайн четко не определен, примерно середина 19 века, Людвиг моложе своего реального возраста на тот момент.  
> В тексте присутствуют явные и не очень отсылки к немецким произведениям о короле Артуре и Лоэнгрине в частности.  
> Название позаимствовано у альбомного издания о Людвиге (Götterdämmerung), а также у вагнеровской оперы.

My behavior is hard to understand when I'm

Like a phone with no connection

But I'm still doing all I can

To try to get me some redemption

 

_Placebo - Hold On To Me_

 

Мерлин не любил охоту. Ранние подъемы, тяжелые сумки и непослушных лошадей. Не любил ворчание Артура, с самого утра прибывавшего в скверном настроении, отчего его шутки становились особенно болезненными и неприятными. Мерлину претил и сам процесс: убийство невинных зверушек вызывало в нем противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, ему было жалко их, но с другой - он понимал необходимость, ведь так славно потом было отужинать зайчатиной вместо овощей, которые дарили лишь временное насыщение. К тому же без мяса Артур становился еще более требовательным и гонял Мерлина по пустяковым поручениям весь день, отчего у последнего начинала ныть спина, и он кряхтел не хуже Гаюса, когда укладывался спать. Старый лекарь с неодобрением поглядывал на него, качал головой и молча протягивал очередную настойку, позволявшую на утро чувствовать себя вновь способным на активные действия. Охота же отнимала еще больше сил и требовала невероятной отдачи, несмотря на то, что Мерлин принимал в ней довольно пассивное участие. Вот и получалось, что в охоте не было ничего положительного. Но Артуру, очевидно, было необходимо раз в неделю выбираться из замка, скрываться в густой чаще молчаливого леса и выплескивать тем самым накопившиеся эмоции.

Мерлин заметил неутешительную тенденцию — выезды становились продолжительнее, ссоры Артура и Гвен громче, а проблем в королевстве больше. Королю не пристало убегать от проблем, и Артур боролся, как мог, но и его терпению приходил конец. Мерлин чувствовал необходимость сопровождать его в таких походах, будто его присутствие в самом деле могло остановить короля от необдуманных действий или хотя бы поддержать и успокоить. Ему, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы это было правдой, но стал бы тогда король вымещать свой гнев на лесных жителях, имей он возможность просто поделиться чувствами с Мерлином? Надо отдать ему должное: Артур старался. Пристально следил за суматошными движениями слуги, когда тот подготавливал ванну или накрывал на стол, хмурил брови и даже приоткрывал рот, намереваясь что-то сказать или спросить. Но каждый раз его решимости надолго не хватало, и разговор так и умирал, толком не зародившись. Мерлин пытался проявлять инициативу, донимал расспросами, а порой и советами, вился вокруг, словно плющ, и энергично жестикулировал, подчеркивая весомость собственных слов. Артур внимательно слушал пару минут, а потом начинал злиться и требовал заткнуться. Хотя в последнее время Артур требовал этого постоянно, будто разговорчивость Мерлина могла повлечь за собой существенные проблемы не только для самого короля, но и для всего королевства в целом. Мерлина это ужасно обижало, но свои чувства он предпочитал скрывать, неустанно выполняя свою работу, оттачивая каждую мелочь. Ненавистные ранее обязанности постепенно вошли в привычку, и Мерлину они даже нравились в каком-то странном, вывернутом на изнанку смысле. Вот и сейчас, собирая Артура в дорогу, при всей своей нелюбви к охоте, он последовательно экипировал короля, укладывал поклажу на коня и проверял, хорошо ли заточены стрелы.

— Ты молчалив сегодня, — заметил Артур, когда они вдвоем выехали за пределы замка. Мерлин удивленно вскинул бровь, с трудом поборов желание огрызнуться. Он и сам был малость взвинчен. Порой Мерлин не отдавал себе отчета, насколько сильно он печется о благополучии Артура, сильнее, чем о ком бы то ни было. Насколько сильно его удручает их ссоры с Гвен, хотя кому, как не ему, желать распада их брака. Но разве ради этого он столько боролся? Разве ради минутной слабости помогал выстроить прочные отношения простолюдинки и будущего короля? Должно быть, именно поэтому его огорчало, что плод его стараний не слишком долго был спелым и начал подгнивать в самый неожиданный момент.

— Не вы ли просили меня быть сдержанным, сир? — устало ответил Мерлин, выныривая из собственных размышлений. Все это время он сохранял напускную вежливость, неосознанно стараясь отстраниться от Артура. Возможно, тому и не нужно было это пространство, время на самого себя или что там нужно королям для того, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах. Но самому Мерлину такая дистанция была жизненно необходима. Иначе как он сохранит здравый рассудок, чтобы всегда быть начеку и спасти Артура в случае необходимости? Порой не только собственные чувства, но и магия настолько раздражали Мерлина, что он готов был сбежать, куда глаза глядят, и никогда не возвращаться. Если бы он только мог…

— Ты прав, — голос Артура изменился, в нем заиграли строгие нотки, всегда выдававшие его напряжение. На собраниях за круглым столом, когда десятки глаз внимательно следили за ним, голос его всегда звучал так, как сейчас. Мерлин мысленно отругал себя за слишком глубокие знания привычек Артура. Иногда ему казалось, что Артур диковинный зверь, которого ему доверили на воспитание, и поэтому он так пристально за ним наблюдает, подмечая любую деталь, пусть, даже если она имеет значение только для самого Мерлина. За годы службы он неплохо научился «читать» Артура, но, вместе с тем, в короле всегда оставалась скрытая сторона, не поддающаяся анализу. Как бы Мерлин не пытался, порой он совершенно не мог понять, что движет Артуром в том или ином случае. А уж свои скромные надежды заталкивал в самые глубины души — от них все равно не было толку.

Какое-то время они ехали молча, думая каждый о своем. Это была еще одна причина, почему Мерлин не любил охоту. В такие моменты ему казалось, что между ними не просто небольшая дистанция, а целая пропасть, которую невозможно преодолеть, не покалечившись. Должно быть, именно это всегда останавливало Мерлина — возможность покалечиться. Ему не хотелось погружаться в отчаяние и боль еще сильнее. Напротив, он был бы рад безболезненно вырваться из оков судьбы и  просто жить, не оглядываясь.

— Считаешь, мне нужно развестись? — прервал молчание Артур. От неожиданности Мерлин чуть не свалился с лошади. Они давно не обсуждали такие откровенные темы. Да что там, Артур никогда не задавал ему подобных вопросов, даже когда их отношения с Гвен только начинались. Он удивленно посмотрел на Артура, пытаясь по выражению лица угадать его эмоции, но непроницаемая маска надежно скрывала переживания короля.

— Не уверен, что я вправе советовать, сир…

— Брось, Мерлин. Знаю, я был несколько несправедлив по отношению к тебе в последнее время. Но сейчас мне, как никогда, нужен друг, — Артур придержал коня и остановился, чуть развернувшись к Мерлину. В его глазах плескалась тоска и невысказанная просьба. Мерлин вздохнул. Похоже, им не избежать этого разговора. Месяц назад он был бы рад дать дельный совет, но сейчас сам был не уверен в своем отношении к происходящему. На прошлой неделе он разговаривал с Гвен, которая уже все твердо для себя решила. Их брак с Артуром доставлял ей практически физическую боль, и если бы она могла, то напрямую попросила бы её отпустить, даровать свободу. Все развалилось. И Мерлин не знал, чья здесь вина.

— Думаю, ты должен отпустить её, Артур, — наконец, прошептал Мерлин, нехотя отрываясь от созерцания собственных рук, крепко держащих поводья. Он не отвел взгляда, хотя смотреть на короля было отчего-то очень больно. Артур понимающе кивнул и вымучено улыбнулся.

— Что будет с королевством без королевы?

— Оно будет в порядке, — отозвался Мерлин. Оба они понимали, что Артур волнуется не за королевство. Он привык к своей жене, как привыкают к верному псу, старому и потрепанному временем, но по-прежнему любимому и надежному другу, и теперь с трудом представлял себя вновь одиноким. В отношениях Гвен и Артура не осталось место романтики. — Я буду с тобой.

Обещание такое простое, но вместе с тем подразумевающее под собой так много. Артур благодарно посмотрел на своего слугу, до конца не осознавая, что значат его слова. Сам он никогда не копался в своих запутанных чувствах, которые испытывал к Мерлину, неразберихи с Гвен ему вполне хватало. Он принимал Мерлина как должное, а Мерлин… Мерлин принимал правила игры и просто был рядом. 

— Спасибо, — Артур редко благодарил Мерлина, отчего слова его каждый раз приобретали особый вес и заставляли сердце Мерлина биться чаще. Он смущенно улыбнулся, подумав, что теперь-то все наладится. Теперь пропасть между ними можно преодолеть, не сломавшись.

Артур не спешил спешиваться или доставать лук со стрелами. Казалось, они просто едут вперед, наслаждаясь временным затишьем и обществом друг друга. Молчание больше не давило,  а напротив - укрепляло единение между ними. Так, словно их судьбы и души были неразрывно переплетены. И пусть Дракон не раз твердил об этом, сам маг не торопился с выводами. Он, быть может, и рад служить королю, отдать за него свою жизнь и иного желать не станет, но за Артура он ручаться не мог. Сомнения неустанно напоминали о себе, разъедая почву его веры.

— Ты не собираешься сегодня убивать невинных зверушек?  — решил все же поинтересоваться Мерлин, когда солнце было достаточно высоко. Маг устал от долгой езды и немного проголодался. Собираясь впопыхах, он перекусил лишь ломтем хлеба. — Мы, конечно, можем целый день бесцельно кататься по лесу, но вряд ли это оценят лошади.

— Признай, Мерлин, истинная причина твоего вопроса не в заботе о лошадях, а в твоем желудке, — усмехнулся Артур, притормаживая. Они давно сошли с проезженной тропы, и немного поодаль Артур заметил небольшую поляну, на которой вполне можно было устроить привал.

— Не скрою, умереть от голода не является целью моей жизни, — фыркнул Мерлин и спешился. Он поправил седло и выудил из кармана сумки флягу с водой - во рту пересохло. День стоял ясный и по-летнему теплый — осень только-только вступала в свои права.

— А что же тогда? — спросил Артур, спрыгивая с лошади. Он привязал узды к ближайшему дереву и подошел к Мерлину, который все еще пил из  фляги. Артур выхватил флягу с победным кличем и засмеялся от вида нахмурившегося Мерлина, чья рубашка слегка промокла от воды.

— Как что? Служить тебе, конечно, — ответил тот, не задумываясь, продолжая отряхивать мелкие капли с рубахи. Просто сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову, и только по настороженному молчанию Артура понял, что сказанное меньше всего походило на шутку. Артур как-то странно посмотрел на него, словно увидел впервые. Мерлин нервно сглотнул и неуверенно улыбнулся. Они редко обсуждали прошлое. Особенно то, что касалось Утера или его поступков.

Артур прекрасно знал, что Мерлин никогда не хотел становиться его слугой, но со временем они притерлись, прижились и нашли общий язык, а тема о принудительном служении никогда не поднималась. Конечно, Мерлин не имел права возмущаться своим положением, но отношения между ними были достаточно доверительными, чтобы заявить об этом. Но маг был искренен в своих словах, и Артур не мог не заметить этого.

— Таким глупым обманом выходного тебе не добиться, —  нашелся наконец Артур и пихнул Мерлина кулаком в плечо. Тот облегчено засмеялся.

— Попытаться стоило, — заметил Мерлин и занялся поклажей.

Решено было сделать небольшой перерыв, а потом двинуться обратно в замок. Настроения для охоты у Артура все равно не было. Казалось, он уже принял решение и теперь походил на прежнего себя, уверенного в своих поступках и решениях. Эта черта особенно нравилась Мерлину. Артур был надежным и справедливым. Он всегда старался найти наиболее оптимальный способ решения проблемы, учитывать интересы каждой стороны. Порой решения, затрагивающие его самого, давались ему труднее, и тогда он искал совета у Мерлина, но, в конечном счете, всегда принимал взвешенное решение. Как и сейчас.

Он знал, что Гвен несчастлива. Не мог не знать, потому что сам не испытывал былой радости. Их отношения давно переросли тот сказочный период, когда общества друг друга достаточно, чтобы быть счастливым, когда любовь переполняет сердца, и мир вокруг перестает иметь значение. Артур не понимал лишь одного — когда все пошло по наклонной? Кто из них допустил этот досадный промах? А может, с самого начала их отношениям не суждено было продлиться долго?

Гвен все чаще проводила свободное время со служанками или в городе, вспоминая своё прошлое. Она находила сотни причин, чтобы не видится с Артуром даже за ужином. А переехав в свои собственные покои, Гвен стала совсем чужой. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Артур не пытался все исправить. Он приглашал Гвен на прогулки, одаривал её знаками внимания, нежничал и пытался создать романтическую атмосферу. Но потухший огонь невозможно было разжечь вновь. Он стал раздражителен, общество Гвен стало его угнетать. Они стали постоянно ссориться, а потом и вовсе перестали общаться. Артур не находил себе места, решения его стали необдуманными. Как король он стал сомневаться в себе. Ко всему прочему общество Мерлина всегда заставляло его чувствовать себя виноватым, словно он предал его. Артур никак не мог понять, в чем проблема, но и отослать Мерлина тоже не мог. Без него Артур чувствовал себя еще более неуютно.

— Почему так происходит? — спросил он, задумчиво глядя в синеву неба. Они вдоволь наелись захваченными с собой припасами и теперь лежали на походном плаще Артура, наблюдая за плавным движением облаков. Им редко выдавалась такая возможность — безмятежно отдыхать, никуда не торопясь. В такие мгновения Мерлин меньше всего чувствовал разницу в статусе, словно они оба были простыми крестьянами и при этом отличными друзьями.  Они лежали бок о бок, случайно задевая друг друга локтями, отчего каждый раз по коже Мерлина пробегали мурашки.

— Что именно? — сквозь дремоту поинтересовался Мерлин. Он был сыт и впервые за долгое время спокоен. Изможденное тело требовало полноценного отдыха, а близость Артура действовало умиротворяюще. И так не хотелось возвращаться в замок…

— Почему люди отдаляются друг от друга, — пояснил Артур и повернул голову чуть вбок, чтобы лучше видеть Мерлина. Тот задумчиво нахмурил брови.

— Думаю, некоторые просто не совпадают. Знаешь, как кусочки разного целого. Эти несостыковки причиняют дискомфорт, от которого стремишься избавиться. И тогда люди отдаляются, чтобы не делать друг другу больно, — Мерлин повернул голову и оказался так близко с Артуром, что их носы почти соприкасались. Дыхание Мерлина сбилось, а сердце никак не хотело угомониться, пустившись в нешуточный пляс.  Артур задумчиво кивнул и отвернулся первым, тем самым спасая Мерлина от рискованных поступков.

— Слишком сложно, — подвел итог Артур и поднялся. — Пора возвращаться, Мерлин.

Мерлин посмотрел в ответ, чуть щурясь. Из-за яркого солнца, слепившего глаза, он видел Артура нечетко. Его пшеничного цвета волосы полыхали золотом, отчего создавалось впечатление ореола вокруг головы. Мерлин невольно залюбовался.

— Чего ты разлегся? — недовольно буркнул Артур, носком ботинка легонько пиная Мерлина по ноге.

— Идем.

— Не хочу, — неожиданно для самого себя отозвался Мерлин. Он вел себя глупо и даже по-детски, но возвращаться в замок — означало выбраться из уютного кокона тепла и доверия. Ненавистная охота обернулась действительно замечательным днем, полным неторопливого наслаждения приятной погодой и наладившихся взаимоотношений. Мерлин боялся, что стоит им вернуться обратно, как идиллия разрушится, вскрыв неприятное нутро повседневности. Магу отчаянно хотелось продлить минуты безмятежности, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что Артур не даст ему этого сделать.

— Я притворюсь, что не расслышал, — заявил Артур, придав своему голосу всю серьезность, на которую был сейчас способен, и сам принялся собирать вещи. Мерлин был вынужден встать и помочь ему.

 

На обратном пути они вновь замолчали. День близился к концу, теплый ветерок сменялся вечерней прохладой. Щебетание птиц становилось тише, а шелест жухлой листы заметнее.  Мерлин думал о Камелоте, о судьбе, уготованной ему. О предназначении, которого не понимал и которого отчасти боялся. Сколько раз он спасал Артура от неминуемой смерти? Сколько раз ему предстоит сделать это вновь? Сколько раз ему придется испытать это отвратительное чувство опустошенности, словно вмиг превращаешься в полый сосуд и не можешь нормально дышать. Власть Артура крепла, вместе с тем крепла  и ненависть его врагов — Моргана не собиралась сдавать позиции. Зацикленная на власти она подбиралась к трону, словно ночной мрак проскальзывал в щели. Не станет ли Артур слабее, потеряв свою королеву? Не отнимет ли разрыв слишком много душевных сил? Как бы ни старался Мерлин гнать прочь безрадостные мысли, червячки сомнения не давали ему покоя. Погруженный в размышления, он не сразу услышал, что Артур зовет его.

— Мерлин… — сдавленно повторил Артур и потерял сознание. Лошадь его испуганно заржала, вставая на дыбы и сбрасывая бесчувственного седока. Мерлин кинулся к Артуру, спрыгивая с лошади с удивительной прытью.

— Артур! — он испуганно позвал короля и стал теребить по плечу, стараясь привести в чувства. Артур промычал что-то едва слышно и схватил Мерлина за руку, больно вцепившись. Хватка оказалась на удивление сильной для человека в полубессознательном состоянии. — Что с тобой?

— Голова, — пробормотал Артур, силясь открыть глаза. Сколько Мерлин себя помнил прислуживающим Артуру, у того не случалось приступов головных болей. Еще и таких сильных. Колдовать на глазах у Артура было опасно. Тот хоть и терял связь с реальностью, магию бы обнаружил сразу. А целебных трав, способных быстро помочь, Мерлин рядом не заметил.

— Нужно срочно отвести тебя к Гаюсу, — успокаивающе шепнул Мерлин, с трудом поднимая Артура с земли. Король не сопротивлялся, то ли слишком слабый, то ли впервые в жизни полностью доверившийся Мерлину. Он безвольно повис на Мерлине, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Лошадь Артура скрылась в лесу, перепуганная неожиданной слабостью седока, а вот конь Мерлина непринужденно жевал травку чуть поодаль, оставив людей разбираться со своими проблемами самостоятельно. Мерлин поудобнее перехватил Артура,  сгибаясь под тяжестью его тела, и двинулся к лошади. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. Он по-прежнему видел коня и лес, слышал шелест листвы на деревьях и ощущал дуновение ветерка на своей коже. Вместе с тем он провалился в водоворот, природу которого невозможно было объяснить. Мерлин крепче обхватил Артура, готовый в случае необходимости его защитить.

 

Артур стал медленно приходить в себя по мере того, как они продолжали падать. Все казалось нереальным. Они оставались на месте, но в то же время стремительно проваливались во тьму. Окружающая действительность вертелась, сливаясь в однородную массу, и Мерлин ничего не мог разглядеть. Голова кружилась, и его стало подташнивать. Он был уверен лишь в одном — это какое-то колдовство. Но кому и зачем понадобилось нападать на них? Неужели Моргана нашла новый способ противостоять защитной магии Мерлина и теперь заманивала их в страшную ловушку, в самое сердце её логова?

— Что происходит? — Артур полностью пришел в себя и мог стоять без чужой помощи. Он настороженно всматривался в непроглядную тьму, их опоясавшую. Чем дольше они падали, тем громче становился гул.

— Не знаю, — крикнул в ответ Мерлин, судорожно цепляясь за руку Артура. Он был готов уже применить магию, невзирая на присутствие Артура, как падание наконец прекратилось, и оба очутились на каменном полу в незнакомом помещении.


	2. Глава 2

Горная цепочка, петляя, уходила вдаль. Утреннее солнце бликами отражалось в кристально чистой воде озер. Легкий ветерок едва заметно игрался с верхушками елей. Тишину нарушал лишь шум горной реки, безрассудно бегущей с самых вершин, даже зимой покрытых снегом. Горы казались неприступными и надежно заслоняли величественный замок от внешнего мира.  
Людвиг улыбнулся, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух. Он стоял на самой верхней башне замка, откуда открывался поистине великолепный вид. Не только горы и ближайшее озеро, рядом с которым находился замок его детства, были доступны его взору, но и озеро, расположившееся чуть в отдалении. На берегах его лежал городок Фюссен. Однако Людвиг предпочитал не замечать небольшое поселение, представляя, что замок его таится среди тумана, скрытый от простого люда.   
Здесь, спрятавшись от посторонних глаз, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Наслаждаясь видом, он думал о музыке и искусстве, о тонкой душевной материи, служившей ему по жизни путеводной звездой. Здесь никто не требовал от него важных политических решений, одобрения этим гнусным, варварским методам, которые Людвиг презирал с самого рождения. Драгоценных мгновений свободы, не обремененных тяжелой ношей королевских обязанностей, с каждым днем становилось все меньше. После смерти отца Людвиг какое-то время с благоговением относился к своим новым обязанностям, всерьез решив, что его новый статус позволит ему украсить страну на свой вкус, позволит непросвещённым окунуться в мир искусства и черпать оттуда энергию, подобно ему. Но довольно быстро он осознал, что его народу чужда возвышенность. Их куда больше заботил бренный мир с его деньгами, оружием и физиологическими потребностями. Богатство внутреннего мира интересовало граждан в последнюю очередь. Правительство же давило на него, требуя вмешаться в ход войны, мобилизовать армию, пойти против собственных убеждений и, что самое отвратительное, выгнать Вагнера из страны. Его верного друга, композитора, чья музыка завораживала и открывала перед Людвигом совершенно новые миры. Он тонул в этих переливах, на волнах волшебных нот уносился прочь от разрушительной силы оппозиции. Да только политические интриги способны были обрушиться на него, где бы он ни прятался.

Людвиг открыл глаза, провел ладонью по лбу, тем самым отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания. Ему пришлось пойти на поводу у собственных советников, и пропасть между ним и его народом стала до того огромной, что Людвиг боялся провалиться во тьму и окончательно потерять себя. Тем же вечером, как указ о мобилизации войск был подписан, он покинул Мюнхен и обосновался в Нойшванштайне - замке, который, как надеялся король, станет его крепостью, оплотом его мечтаний и истинных стремлений.   
Людвиг бросил последний восторженный взгляд на сказочную природу местности и спустился в кабинет. Заперев дверь, он улегся на кушетку, поджал ноги и задумчиво уставился в противоположную стену. Лежа в полудреме, он представлял себя рыцарем из легенд, храбрым и независимым — полной противоположностью самого себя. Образы роились в его голове, словно пчелы, менялись вновь и вновь, то даря покой, то отнимая его.  
Время нарочно текло слишком медленно, растягивая и без того нудный день. Людвиг не знал, чем себя занять. Ему опротивели его ежедневные прогулки по лесу верхом на лошади, ни одна книга не затрагивала его воображения, и даже спасительная музыка казалась удавкой на шее, стоило только услышать первые ноты любимых произведений. Слуги не знали, что и делать. Они суетливо бегали по замку, постоянно занятые уборкой или готовкой — что было бесполезно, если учесть, что король не ел двое суток и совершенно не обращал внимания на беспорядок.   
— Ваше Величество, — слуга по имени Вебер нерешительно постучал. В ответ раздался шорох и недовольный стон короля. И снова тишина.   
— Ваше Величество, — Вебер попробовал вновь. На этот раз он постучал более настойчиво, надеясь, что король не выдержит раздражающего шума и все-таки откроет дверь. Людвиг вновь подал голос, злобно что-то забормотал и рывком распахнул дверь. Полы его домашнего халата взметнулись, словно плащ, делая его похожим на огромную уродливую птицу.  
— Что еще?! — гневно крикнул он, сжав кулаки, будто намереваясь ударить слугу. Он никогда не бил своих поданных, особенно верного Вебера, который всегда был на его стороне, послушно воплощал в жизнь даже самые бредовые его идеи. Слуга был очарован Людвигом, его необычным взглядом на мир и его желанием превратить каждую вещь в произведение искусства, словно Мидас одним прикосновением превращал вещи в золото. И сейчас, дрожа от страха, Вебер все же не отвел взгляда и не сбежал.  
— Ваше Величество, Вам надо бы поесть, — учтиво кланяясь, начал Вебер. Он вытянул перед собой поднос с легким завтраком: ломоть хлеба, немного сыра из козьего молока, воздушные пирожные и красный виноград. Людвиг взглянул на тарелку, и у него предательски заурчало в животе. Утомленный борьбой с внутренними демонами, он не обращал внимания на простые человеческие нужды и только сейчас осознал, насколько голоден. Вздохнув, он молча принял протянутый поднос и вновь скрылся в кабинете. Вебер облегченно улыбнулся. Порой с королем было совсем не просто. Взбалмошный нрав Людвига заставлял его совершать необдуманные поступки, желать неординарных вещей и вести себя, словно он был не в своем уме. Вебер еще немного потоптался перед закрытой дверью, а затем вернулся к ежедневным обязанностям.   
Людвиг поставил поднос на письменный стол, сдвинув листы чистой бумаги и чернила, чтобы не мешались. Он налил себе вина из графина, который всегда стоял в книжном шкафу, на случай если ему нестерпимо захочется запить полыхающие чувства чем-то покрепче воды. В кабинете Людвиг подписывал приказы и знакомился с отчетами министров, каждый раз борясь с желанием сжечь их, не читая. Он был уверен, что ничего, кроме разочарования, они ему не принесут. Куда проще было отстраниться от управления страной, предоставив другим вершить судьбы людей. Людвиг не мог повлиять на умы своих граждан, так зачем он будет стараться ради них в принципе? Его народ не принял его, не принял Вагнера и его музыку. Так пусть, пусть теперь министры решают, а он подпишет еще сотню глупых бумажек, лишь бы его оставили в покое.  
Король неторопливо принялся за еду. Глоток вина снял напряжение и притупил растущий гнев, который тут же давал о себе знать, стоило подумать о правительстве. Он ел, тщательно пережевывая пищу и прогоняя прочь мысли, способные испортить аппетит. Мысленно он напевал арию Лоэнгрина из оперы Вагнера. Образ Рыцаря Лебедя был самым любимым для Людвига, помимо, конечно, короля Артура. В его библиотеке насчитывалось более ста книг, посвященных легендам об Артуре, его рыцарях и волшебнике Мерлине. Отдельную коллекцию составляли рассказы немецких авторов о Граале, его поисках и Лоэнгрине. Людвиг бережно собирал любые произведения, где они, так или иначе, упоминались. Его увлеченность средневековыми легендами была похожа на одержимость, а образ Рыцаря Лебедя стал его собственным. Некоторые комнаты замка он украсил росписью, на которой были изображены сцены из оперы. Да что там, даже название замка было олицетворением его невероятной привязанности к этой истории. Стоило Людвигу подумать о ней, как сердце радостно затрепетало. Он закрыл глаза и представил себе оперу, которую не раз видел на сцене. Воодушевившись, он быстро расправился с остатками завтрака, выпил еще бокал вина и направился в библиотеку, чтобы в очередной раз пройтись по легендам и историям, окунуться в мир романтизма, нарисовав в воображении идеальное королевство. Он мечтал превратить Баварию в копию Альбиона и править, словно король Артур, но министры и народ не прониклись его идеей. Но это ведь не повод отказывать себе в удовольствии, не так ли?   
Людвиг быстро преодолевал лестничные пролеты и коридоры, подталкиваемый собственным неиссякаемым энтузиазмом. Он всегда вел себя как ребенок, когда дело касалось его любимых героев. Он уже предвкушал, как устроится в удобном бархатном кресле, положив ноги на пуфик, раскроет увесистый томик, найдет нужный отрывок и будто провалится между строчек, окунувшись в события прошлых лет. Людвиг не сомневался, что история короля Артура, а тем более Лоэнгрина, - настоящая. Ему хотелось равняться на своих героев. Пусть не все получалось, но он, по крайней мере, мог побыть наедине с собой и своими мечтами, растворяясь в воображаемом мире, куда более приятном, чем истинный.   
Еще в детстве Людвиг вместе с кузиной Софией представлял себя героем легенд. Они спускались к Альпийскому озеру и целый день играли, наизусть зачитывая друг другу арии любимых героев. Петь они не решались, боясь спугнуть волшебство музыки, которая неизменно звучала в их воображении, словно рождаемая в сердце. Иногда они придумывали собственные реплики, увлеченные настолько, что забывали о еде и сне. Нянечки часто ругали их за столь пренебрежительное отношение к собственному здоровью, дети забывали и о занятиях. День Людвига был расписан по минутам: занятия языками, музыки, верховая езда и танцы. Но игра с Софией нравилась ему куда больше, чем строгие учителя и их усыпляющее бормотание. Его отец пытался бороться с этой частью натуры Людвига, но довольно быстро понял бесполезность своих попыток и оставил воспитание сына. В конце концов, Людвига предоставили самому себе, избавив от утомительных лекций. Вместо этого Людвиг либо играл с Софией и Отто, своим братом, либо подолгу сидел в библиотеке, жадно глотая одну книгу за другой. Возможно, именно поэтому, несмотря на отсутствие должного воспитания, Людвиг считался весьма образованным человеком.   
Добравшись до библиотеки, он распахнул дубовые двери и вихрем влетел в помещение. Библиотека находилась в дальнем крыле, в котором разрешалось бывать только определённому кругу слуг, чьё присутствие требовалось для поддержания идеального порядка. Однако в библиотеку Людвиг никого не пускал, кроме Вебера, который стряхивал пыль и поливал цветы в кадках. К книгам прикасаться было запрещено даже ему.   
Коллекция короля поражала: помимо легенд и исторических сводок, Людвиг собирал художественную литературу. В основном это были романы, полные драматизма и не всегда со счастливым концом. Романы, похожие на произведения Вагнера, столь же глубокие и печальные. Людвиг редко перечитывал их, храня в памяти слабые отпечатки той грусти, которая непременно оседала в его душе после прочтения. Ему куда больше нравилось окунаться в мир легенд, где пускай добро и не всегда побеждало, ощущения все равно оставались иные, словно это он в одиночку вел армию на поле боя, с успехом громил вражеское войско и победителем возвращался домой. Словно это он взял в жены красавицу Гвиневру, а потом почувствовал боль от измены. Словно это его пронзил мечом собственный сын. Он так живо представлял все эти истории, что переживания захлестывали его, подавляли собственную волю, и долго после прочтения он сидел ошеломленный в кресле, не в силах пошевелится.   
Окна были задернуты массивными шторами, и свет едва пробивался, создавая таинственный полумрак. Чтобы добавить этому месту средневекового романтизма, Людвиг приказал освещать комнату исключительно свечами. И теперь серебряные подсвечники служили дополнительным украшением. В свете сотни свечей комната казалась более камерной и уютной. Король аккуратно прикрыл двери и двинулся вдоль стеллажей в поисках нужной книги. На прошлой неделе, когда он переставлял книги о короле Артуре, Людвиг случайно наткнулся на довольно редкий экземпляр гримуара, по легенде принадлежавший самому Мерлину. Людвиг уже и забыл, что приобрел его в своей последней поездке по Франции. Страна, неизменно дарившая ему вдохновение и приток сил, радовала его и книжными развалами, на которых можно было найти настоящие сокровища. Как гримуар, например. До сегодняшнего дня у Людвига не было возможности просмотреть его как следует, но теперь он чувствовал странную необходимость внимательно изучить содержание книги.   
— Где же, где же… — причитал Людвиг, рукой ведя по корешкам толстых старых изданий. Ему попадались и сказки, и мемуары, и даже рекламные буклеты — системы в библиотеке не наблюдалось. Впрочем, систему Людвиг не признавал, как таковую. Когда коллекция только начинала обрастать редкими экземплярами, он попытался сортировать по авторам, но быстро потерялся и долго злился, когда не мог найти нужный том сразу. Сейчас поиск не стал проще, но так он хотя бы знал, что никакой четкой системы нет, и мог увлеченно осматривать полки, словно в поисках сокровища.   
Наконец, он нашел нужную книгу и с победным криком вытащил её, подняв высоко над головой. Он радостно рассмеялся и плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло, открывая гримуар. Он провел кончинами пальцев по аккуратно выведенным буквам, больше похожим на закорючки, и почувствовал легкую вибрацию, словно книга отвечала на прикосновение. На некоторых страницах были иллюстрации, столь же странные, что и слова их сопровождавшие. И птицы, и необычные звери, и травы — рисунки были совершенно разные, но сделанные столь искусно, что Людвигу казалось, что они оживают от его прикосновений. Людвиг, бывало, и сам пробовал брать в руки кисти, но любой плод его творчества казался ему недостаточно хорошим и тут же уничтожался. По сути мимолетные творческие порывы, будь то картина, поэма или короткая мелодия, служили лишь для разгрузки, избавляли короля от тяжелых дум и томящей тоски, которая сжимала сердце. Но после того, как мысли находили выход, он вновь мог спокойно заниматься любимыми делами и даже управлять страной, принимая непопулярные решения. Но сейчас, наедине с книгой, Людвиг был далек от страны, политики и собственного народа. Он был самым обычным человеком. 

Чем больше страниц он пролистывал, тем сильнее убеждался в подлинности книги. Его вело шестое чувство: он будто знал, что ищет, бездумно разглядывая заклинания и рисунки. Следующий разворот привлек его внимание, и он замер, не став переворачивать страницу дальше. Рядом с небольшим текстом, написанным, очевидно, на старом английском языке, был нарисован меч, удивительно красивый и изящный. Его опоясывал красный плащ, змеей поднимаясь от острия к основанию. Меч казался таким цельным, будто его ковал не человек, а сама природа. По сравнению с остальными рисунками, этот был наиболее детальным и менее выцветшим, словно был добавлен сюда в самом конце. Да и текст явно писался впопыхах. Людвиг попытался прочесть…

 

 

Мерлин пошатнулся и точно бы повалился ничком, не продолжай он цепляться за Артура, словно за спасательный круг. Артур, в отличие от слуги, крепко стоял на ногах.   
Первым инстинктивным порывом короля было выхватить меч и защищаться, несмотря на то, что враг был перепуган не меньше него самого. Он потянулся к ножнам, но обнаружил, что те пусты. Это напугало его сильнее, чем сам факт их перемещения в пространстве. Мгновение назад они еще были с Мерлином в лесу, голова ужасно болела, и Артуру показалось, что он вот-вот расстанется с реальностью… Тьма подступала, окутывая сознание Артура, будто вуаль, а затем они с Мерлином стали проваливаться в неестественный водоворот, переместивший их каким-то образом в это странное помещение.  
Он быстро оглянулся, оценивая обстановку и для подстраховки принял боевую позицию, готовый в любую минуту отразить атаку. Мерлин за его спиной слабо ахнул. Мужчина же, стоявший перед ними, пришёл в себя, весело засмеялся и захлопал в ладоши, будто встреча с Артуром и Мерлином привела его в неописуемый восторг. От испуга, что секунду назад отразился на его лице, не осталось и следа. На вид незнакомцу было не больше тридцати, щуплый и довольно высокий, он был одет в белую рубаху и брюки из простой ткани, плотно обтягивающие его ноги. Артуру такая одежда показалась неподобающей для мужчины. Он сильнее нахмурился, с подозрением рассматривая чужака.  
— Невероятно! — воскликнул мужчина и сделал шаг навстречу. Артур отпрянул, по-прежнему заслоняя собой Мерлина. Незнакомец, казалось, не заметил реакции Артура, слишком увлеченный собственным открытием. — Магия существует!  
Артур скривился, заслышав знакомое слово. Он так и не смог смириться с существованием магии. Он не устраивал гонения на магов, но презирал их не меньше воров или убийц. И сейчас этот мужчина со странной прической навел его на мысль, что вновь магия стала причиной случившегося. Артур не знал, как объяснить, что они оказались в чужом доме, а главное — почему, но он был уверен, магия всему виной. Со смертью отца Артур не стал терпимее к магам, хотя и старался понять их, как и любых других жителей своего королевства. Но каждый раз магия уносила с собой жизни невинных людей и сеяла хаос. Вот и сейчас судьба в очередной раз доказывала его правоту.  
— Кто ты такой? — прохрипел Артур. В горле першило, как если бы он давно не разговаривал, и он с трудом смог задать вопрос. Незнакомец по-прежнему сиял от восторга, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он не казался опасным, но странное чувство не покидало Артура, заставляя быть наготове. 

— Боже мой, простите мне мои манеры, господа! — засуетился незнакомец и отвесил низкий поклон. — Мое имя Людвиг. Я баварский король.   
— Баварский король? — Артур растерялся. Ему не доводилось слышать о таких землях. Последние годы он много путешествовал, чтобы объединить близлежащие земли. Но ему не доводилось слышать о Баварии, а уж тем более о короле Людвиге. А главный вопрос так и оставался без ответа — кто и зачем перенес их в это место? Пендрагон бросал заинтересованные взгляды, стараясь обхватить все помещение. Оно было довольно просторным, посередине комнаты лежал ковер с замысловатым рисунком; стояли мощные дубовые столы с резными ножками, украшенные изысканными накидками; оббитое мягкой тканью кресло; стены покрывали ручной работы гобелены; вдоль стен тянулись стеллажи. Книг было бесчисленное множество - не меньше, чем в библиотеке Камелота. Артур улавливал изменения, едва заметные несостыковки между библиотекой в собственном замке и той, где очутился сейчас (он мысленно окрестил это помещение библиотекой из-за книг), но никак не мог объяснить, что смущало его в облике комнаты. Очевидно, тоже было и во внешности короля.   
— Боюсь, у меня для вас не слишком радостная новость, — трагично начал Людвиг и жестом предложил гостям присесть. Артур не двинулся с места. Мерлин же, решивший последовать приглашению, врезался ему в спину и тут же отпрянул, зашептав извинения. Людвиг не стал дожидаться, пока гости сядут и сам сел за письменный стол, расположенный напротив окна. Теперь между ним и неожиданными гостями образовалось довольно большое пространство, такое словно они пришли к нему на прием.  
— Бавария — красочная страна, окруженная лесами и горами, покрытая дивными озерами и плодородной почвой. Вам прежде не доводилось здесь бывать, я полагаю? – начал король издалека, изящно водя рукой в воздухе, будто по невидимой карте. — Не удивительно, ведь Англия так далеко…  
— Англия? — перебил его Мерлин, поравнявшись с Артуром. Тот стрельнул в него гневным взглядом, словно приказывая вернуться обратно, но Мерлин не обратил никакого внимания. Он заинтересованно смотрел на Людвига, будто понимал больше, чем сам Артур. А ведь Пендрагон славился своей реакцией и умением быстро ориентироваться в ситуации, но порой Мерлин превосходил его и в этом.  
— Ах, в ваше время эту страну, должно быть, звали Альбион, — уточнил Людвиг, немного поразмыслив и задумчиво пожевав губу. Доброжелательно улыбнувшись, он с неприкрытым обожанием посмотрел на Артура. Тому стало не по себе от этого взгляда. Он поежился, но отворачиваться не стал.  
— Не хотите ли Вы сказать… — начал Мерлин с ужасом осознавая всю серьёзность их положения. Дракон как-то рассказывал ему, что такая возможность существует, но сам Мерлин никогда не пробовал играть со временем, едва ли способный на что-то подобное, пусть его и считали величайшим магом в истории. Но теперь, столкнувшись с этим сам, не на шутку встревожился. Магия такого уровня крайне опасна. И кто бы ни сотворил подобное, победить его будет совсем не просто…   
— Совершенно верно, вы переместились во времени и оказались на несколько лет вперед, — торжественно заключил Людвиг и хлопнул в ладоши. Артур был обескуражен подобным заявлением. Да это просто смешно! Как они могли переместиться во времени? Такое не под силу даже магии. Но окружающая обстановка и облик Людвига ненавязчиво твердили, что баварский король не врет.  
— Невозможно… — начал он, но осекся, сам не зная, что собирался сказать. Даже если он начнет все отрицать, что это изменит? Он сколько угодно может сомневаться, но это ничем им не поможет, не приблизит к разгадке и возвращению домой. В этой реальности они безоружны и даже беспомощны, поэтому самое главное сейчас — как можно скорее выбраться отсюда. При всей доброжелательности Людвига, он совсем не внушал Артуру доверия. Да и вполне мог оказаться могущественным колдуном, любящим по утрам закусывать бравыми рыцарями…  
— Ох, уже так поздно! — спохватился Людвиг. Мерлин обратил внимание, что баварский король внимательно смотрел на небольшой предмет у него на столе, по которому и определил время. Удивительно… Переполняемый эмоциями, Людвиг совсем не обратил внимания, что уже давно перевалило за полночь. — Вы должно быть ужасно устали. Такое путешествие нелегко дается. Хотя откуда мне знать?  
Людвиг засмеялся и стал подталкивать гостей к выходу. Артур не сопротивлялся, позволяя вывести себя из библиотеки. Мерлин сделал шаг вслед за своим королем, но Людвиг бесцеремонно его оттолкнул, глянув так, словно Мерлин был назойливой букашкой, и сам последовал следом за Артуром, утратив всякий интерес к Мерлину.  
— Вам непременно понравятся Ваши покои, Ваше Величество, — ворковал Людвиг, чуть ли не под руку ведя Артура по коридорам. Мерлин уныло плелся позади, обиженный и задетый таким отношением. Пусть он и был всего лишь слугой, но сейчас они с Артуром в равных условиях, и Людвиг мог бы проявить больше уважения. Но при Артуре бесполезно возмущаться, тот едва ли заметил, что что-то не так.  
Пока они шли по коридорам, Людвиг не переставал нахваливать комнаты, которые теперь всецело будут принадлежать Артуру, а с утра пообещал устроить экскурсию по замку. Мерлина уже порядком стала раздражать его назойливая болтовня, когда они наконец-то дошли.   
— Прошу, — открывая дверь, сказал Людвиг. Артур сдержано кивнул и шагнул вперед. Мерлин последовал за ним, но Людвиг преградил ему путь.  
— О, молодой человек, для слуг у нас отдельные спальни. Дальше по коридору, — баварский король указал рукой направление, продолжая лучезарно улыбаться. Мерлин сдержал порыв стереть эту улыбку с лица Людвига и перевел взгляд на Артура в поиске поддержки. Им нельзя сейчас разделяться. Кто знает, какие опасности поджидают в этом замке. А Мерлин не сможет защитить его, если будет далеко. Артур, конечно, не задумывался о такой возможности, но Мерлину хотелось верить, что он хотя бы не захочет расставаться под такими нелепым предлогом.  
— Он найдет их позже. Как только подготовить меня ко сну, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Артур и выжидающе глянул на Мерлина. Тот быстро юркнул в комнату, осторожно обойдя Людвига. Баварский король если и расстроился, то виду не подал. Улыбка не сходила с его губ.  
— Конечно-конечно, располагайтесь. Приятного отдыха, — откланявшись, Людвиг торопливо зашагал прочь, направляясь к своим покоям. Артур проводил его взглядом, пока он не скрылся за поворотом, и захлопнул дверь.


	3. Глава 3

Помпезность покоев, которые отвел ему Людвиг, отталкивала даже Артура. Он привык к сдержанной роскоши и комфорту, доступному только высшему сословию, но вместе с тем не слишком отдалявшему его от народа. Здешняя же обстановка кричала о состоянии владельца, подчеркивая его диковатый вкус. Стены были украшены полотнами со сценами из жизни рыцаря: сражения на турнире, вечер в компании прекрасной дамы; исследовательский поход и обычный обход города. На каждом гобелене рыцарь буквально сиял и очевидно превозносился автором над всеми остальными, граждане смотрели на него с благоговением, словно одно его появление сулило избавление от всех бед. В комнате была широкая кровать с балдахином, прикроватная тумба, камин, отгороженный плетеной решеткой, перед ним стояли мягкие кресла, похожие на те, что были в библиотеке. В комнате было несколько комодов и трюмо, какое обычно ставили в комнатах дам. Артур хмыкнул, представив, как сидит перед зеркалом, расчесывая волосы перед сном.  
Вместе с тем, в комнате было тепло и по-домашнему уютно, как никогда не бывало в их собственном замке, даже если как следует растопить камин. На душе тут же стало легко и спокойно. Но ощущением безопасности, очевидно, проникся только Мерлин.  
Он первым стал осматриваться: его внимание привлекли золотые подсвечники, расписная шкатулка и бархатные подушки, украшавшие кресла. Маленькие детали, сглаживающие грубость дерева и странным образом делавшие помещение более комфортным. Артур же, будучи слишком упрямым, продолжал стоять на пороге, пытаясь взглядом испепелить своего слугу.   
— Этот Людвиг просто ужасен, — проворчал он, стараясь отвлечь Мерлина. Мерлин бросил на него быстрый взгляд и продолжил свой осмотр, давая понять тем самым, что вступать в дискуссию не собирается. Мерлину Людвиг тоже не приглянулся, было в нем что-то темное, но серьезных опасений баварский король не вызывал. Хотя, как припомнил Мерлин, Моргана поначалу тоже ему нравилась, а чем все обернулось в итоге? В любом случае первостепенной их задачей было выбраться из замка. Отчего-то казалось, что за его пределами обязательно найдется место, где им помогут. Да даже если и не смогут, можно будет хотя бы не чувствовать себя словно в темнице. К тому же Мерлин не мог открыто воспользоваться своей силой, да и, честно говоря, не знал какое заклинание способно вернуть их обратно. Книга Гаюса осталась в далеком прошлом, надежно спрятанная под подушкой. Получалось, что самым первым шагом необходимо выяснить, каким образом они вообще сюда попали. Людвиг знал явно больше, чем говорил. Когда они только появились в библиотеке, он обрадовался существованию магии так, словно за минуту до их появления испробовал какое-то заклинание. В библиотеке множество книг, возможно, в одной из них Мерлину удастся найти нужное заклинание. Стоило начать с этого.   
— Мерлин, — не выдержал Артур. Мерлин нехотя повернулся. Он был немного напуган, но по привычке старался не подавать виду и отвлекался на всякую чепуху, лишь бы успокоиться.  
Не раз ему удавалось обвести Артура вокруг пальца, но сможет ли он и в этот раз, не раскрыв своей тайны, спасти положение, вернуть их в Камелот? Задачка не из легких, и сейчас Мерлину меньше всего хотелось обсуждать с Артуром короля Людвига или саму ситуацию в целом. Ему нужна была тишина, чтобы как следует все обдумать. Но вот Артур как человек действия на месте сидеть не собирался.  
— Артур, — передразнил Мерлин, зная, что нарывается на неприятности, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Ему хотелось как-то разбавить серьезность ситуации, подсластить горечь слов Людвига. Но Артур не повелся, оставаясь чересчур серьезным и даже угрюмым.   
— Нам нужно выбираться отсюда. Может, прекратишь глазеть по сторонам? — недовольно спросил он и потянул Мерлина за руку, выталкивая из комнаты.   
Коридор, слабо освещенный в это время суток, в обе стороны казался одинаково бесконечным. Артур в нерешительности замер, не зная, в какую сторону повернуть. Пока они шли сюда от библиотеки, он старался запомнить детали, способные помочь отыскать выход в этом огромном замке — то, что он был внушительных размеров, Артур понял из восторженной речи Людвига, — но каждый раз, стоило Артуру отвлечься от рассказа Людвига, как тот одергивал его за рукав, привлекая внимание. И только воспитание не позволяло Артуру вырубить местного короля. Он справился бы с ним без труда.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — шепотом поинтересовался Мерлин, прикидывая, как быстро Артуру надоест геройствовать, и он станет прислушиваться к его советам. Обычно в таких ситуациях Артура было сложно убедить в чем-либо, обострённое чувство справедливости или по-простому - шило в заднице, служило отличным спусковым механизмом для геройских поступков короля. Особенно сейчас, когда его королевство осталось без защиты.   
— Для начала покинуть замок, — ответил король. Мерлин фыркнул. Артур был отличным стратегом, но сейчас не видел дальше собственного носа, отчего и план его был одноступенчатым и не до конца продуманным. Стоило магии вмешаться в происходящее, как Артур готов был бежать прочь, словно от чумы. Впрочем, от полного провала Артура спасала неизвестность — ни замок, ни тем более то, что было за его пределами, были неизвестными переменными.   
Ночью замок казался еще более пустынным и пугающим, словно ожившее существо, бродящее по лесу и нападающее на случайных путешественников. Мерлину казалось, что они и правда находятся внутри огромного чудища, со своим разумом и мотивами. А Людвиг, словно посредник, перенаправлял живых в это мрачное царство в качестве подношений своему богу. Люди, изображенные на полотнах и картинах, казалось, следили за Артуром и Мерлином, пока те пробирались в темноте в поисках выхода. Мерлин бросал на них беспокойные взгляды, пытаясь уловить момент, когда они оживут и нападут.   
Наконец, они дошли до ближайшей лестницы, круто уходящей вниз. Отвесный спуск выглядел заброшенным и совсем ненадежным. Мерлин с сомнением последовал за Артуром. Стены и ступеньки были скользкими, и Мерлин то и дело норовил споткнуться и упасть, увлекая за собой Артура.  
— Более неуклюжего слугу представить себе сложно, — ругался Артур, каждый раз спасая Мерлина от падения. Прикосновения короля рождали приятные чувства внизу живота, от которых было тяжело абстрагироваться даже сейчас. Мерлину хотелось прекратить бессмысленные поиски выхода — он был уверен, что покинуть замок они просто так не смогут, — и побыть с Артуром наедине. Совсем как сегодня утром. Глупо было думать об этом сейчас, но Мерлин не мог контролировать свое растущее желание. Он сам себе напоминал разбуженный вулкан, готовый в любую минуту взорваться от переполнявших его эмоций.   
Наконец лестница закончилась, и Мерлин тихонько вздохнул с облегчением. Они вышли в небольшой зал, которым вряд ли часто пользовались. Дубовые столы и громоздкие скамьи были сдвинуты к стенам, на них возвышалась старая посуда, местами битая и покрытая паутиной. Все здесь выглядело заброшенным и несколько пугающим.  
— Смотри, — Артур указал на дверь, притаившуюся в конце зала. Казалось, ей давно не пользовались, и трудно было предположить, куда она может привести.  
— Черный выход? — высказал догадку Мерлин, и они поспешили проверить. 

***

Людвигу не спалось. Он беспокойно ворочался на кровати, мял простыни, скидывал одеяло и укрывался им вновь. Когда ему удалось заснуть, странные образы мучили его: люди в масках окружали его; факелы, что они держали в руках, откидывали зловещие тени. Людвиг медленно отступал назад, пока не уперся в шершавую стену грота. Мерцание от огня укутывало пещеру, словно заботливая мать пеленала своё дитя, но тепла Людвиг не чувствовал. Напротив, его сковал холод, а люди в масках все наступали. Чем ближе они подходили, тем отчетливее становилось их шептание. Они проклинали Людвига, отравляя сам факт его существования. Король проснулся в холодном поту, задыхаясь от собственного крика.

Сон окончательно пропал, и Людвиг поднялся с постели, казавшейся сейчас капканом. Он выпил немного воды из кувшина, стоявшего возле кровати, затем встал перед окном и распахнул его, впуская прохладу ночи. Свежий ветерок, ворвавшийся в его покои, привел его в чувства, усмирил охвативший его страх. Он должен во что бы то ни стало оставить Артура при себе. Тот никогда не должен покинуть пределы замка. Артур станет его опорой, живым доказательством его власти, которая, впрочем, мало волновала Людвига. Артур не даст его в обиду перед народом или правительством, станет его другом и соратником, единственно близким человеком, который поймет, поддержит. И Людвиг навсегда сможет остаться в этом замке, где нет места войнам и сумятицам. Он мечтательно улыбнулся, глядя в звездное небо. Но взгляд его быстро стал серьезным и даже расстроенным. На пути к его вечному счастью с королем Камелота стояла преграда — Мерлин. Пока Людвиг не представлял, как можно избавиться от преданного слуги. Он уже расселил их по разным комнатам, отправив Мерлина в северное крыло, где жили остальные слуги и которое находилось довольно далеко от покоев Артура и его собственных. Изоляция временная, и явно - мера недостаточная. Однако Людвиг слишком мало знал о них двоих, чтобы делать выводы, но был уверен, что существует что-то, способное навсегда рассорить Мерлина с Артуром. И тогда нерадивый слуга перестанет быть помехой. Несмотря на то, что в легендах Мерлина представляли как великого мага, прибывший из прошлого Мерлин вряд ли подходил на эту роль. Проверить, конечно, придется, как и многое другое, но Людвиг сомневался, что слуга станет серьезной проблемой. Артур — король, ему и общаться с королями.   
Успокоенный этими мыслями, Людвиг решил отправиться на ночную прогулку по замку, как всегда делал, если ему не спалось. Замок хранил молчание, для кого-то пугающее, но не для него. Ведь замок был просторен по его проекту и полностью отвечал всем требованиям, выполнение которых Людвиг кропотливо отслеживал. Если строители допускали ошибку, он заставлял их все переделывать, не желая мириться с оплошностями. Потому, бродя по замку ночью, Людвиг чувствовал еще большее единение с ним, будто бы тот оживал и разговаривал со своим создателем.   
Стены замка хранили тайны, как самого Людвига, так и слуг. Они впитывали в себя чужую скорбь и радость, страхи и желания, сомнения и надежды… Идя по пустым коридорам, Людвиг мог ощутить все это на себе. Ему нравились чужие эмоции, нравилось погружаться в водоворот чувств и достигать критической точки, выплескивая накопившуюся энергию в творчестве. Порой эмоций становилось так много, что он едва мог их контролировать, и тогда смех душил его, а Людвиг все никак не мог остановиться.   
Бредя сейчас вдоль плотно закрытых дверей, мимо зашторенных окон, Людвиг вслушивался в ночные звуки. Вдруг ему почудился шорох и чей-то приглушенный шепот. Голоса стали отчетливее, и Людвиг узнал Артура, что-то доказывающего, очевидно, Мерлину. Судя по тому, откуда доносились голоса, они пытались выбраться через дальние двери — запасной выход во двор, которым сам Людвиг никогда не пользовался. Он усмехнулся. До чего наивными были его гости. Он решил не мешать их попыткам покинуть замок, скрывшись в тени, он стал наблюдать.   
— Не поддается, — посетовал Мерлин, в очередной раз толкнув дверь. Он незаметно попытался открыть замок при помощи магии (от Людвига не ускользнул золотистый блеск в глазах и шевеление губ), но дверь не поддалась.   
Артур бесцеремонно оттолкнул его, и сам напер на дверь. Безрезультатно. Мерлину показалось странным, что любое их воздействие не приносит результата. Даже магия была бессильна. Для этого было только одно объяснение…  
— Тебе не кажется, что замок просто не выпускает нас? — спросил Мерлин, задумчиво разглядывая затылок Артура. Он не оставлял надежды вскрыть дверь, склонившись над замочной скважиной и терпеливо ковыряясь найденным на столе ржавым ножом.  
— Не неси чушь, Мерлин. Замок не обладает собственным разумом, — раздраженно отозвался Артур, не на минуту не прекращая битву с дверью.  
— Он-то может и нет, но зато Людвиг вполне мог его заколдовать.  
— Думаешь, Людвиг колдун? — Артур оставил свои тщетные попытки, выпрямился и повернулся к Мерлину. Слуга пожал в ответ плечами, уже ни в чем не уверенный.

— Ему же удалось нас как-то переместить сюда, — заметил Мерлин. Ему не давало покоя, что же именно поспособствовало перемещению во времени. Но ответ напрашивался только один — Людвиг прочел заклинание. Впрочем, король Баварии слабо походил на могущественного колдуна, по крайней мере Мерлин не чувствовал магии внутри него. Попытавшись потянуться к скрытым внутри потенциального колдуна зачаткам магии, Мерлин не обнаружил их у Людвига. Но это ничего не доказывало, поскольку могло означать две вещи: либо Людвиг действительно был обычным человеком, либо он был настолько силен, что умел скрывать свои магические силы вплоть до полного их исчезновения.   
— То есть нам не выбраться? — подвел итог Артур, отшвырнув поломанный нож. В тишине он особенно звонко ударился об пол, и эхо больно резануло по ушам. Мерлин кивнул.  
— Не может этого быть, — замотал головой Артур, отказываясь верить в банальное отсутствие шансов на спасение. Артур привык, что их любой ситуации найдется выход, какой бы безнадежной она не казалась. — Давай поищем еще дверь.  
— Это бесполезно, — уверенно сказал Мерлин. — Нам не выбраться самостоятельно. Мне кажется, единственный наш выход просить помощи у Людвига.  
— По твоим словам он же нас сюда и заманил. На кой черт ему нам помогать? — Артур устало прислонился к не поддавшейся двери и потер переносицу. Напряжение тугим кольцом сдавило легкие, пульсируя вздутой веной на шее и холодным потом стекая по спине. Он невольно сжал кулаки.

— Попытка не пытка, — пожал плечами Мерлин. Маленький огонек надежды никогда не угасал в нем, заставляя каждый раз подниматься после падения. — Идем.  
Артур нехотя согласился и последовал вслед за Мерлином обратно в свои покои. Они словно бы поменялись ролями. Угнетенный бесплодными попытками, Артур позволил Мерлину взять все под свой контроль. Он не осознавал, какой властью наделяет Мерлина и насколько сильно доверяет ему. Но в сложившихся обстоятельствах для него это не имело никакого значения.   
Людвиг довольно усмехнулся. Оставшись незамеченным, он получил достаточно новой информации об отношениях своих гостей. Теперь он начал понимать, как следует разыграть карты, попавшие ему в руки, где блефовать, а где говорит правду, на какие больные точки можно надавить. С детства Людвиг обладал удивительной интуицией и теперь был уверен, пройдет меньше недели, как Мерлин канет в лету, а Артур навсегда останется с ним.

***  
Удостоверившись, что Артур более или менее успокоился и не станет дальше бродить по замку в поисках выхода, Мерлин был вынужден уйти искать комнаты для слуг. Он с радостью остался бы (спать поблизости было как минимум привычно), но Артур и слушать не стал. Для него это было в порядке вещей: положение обязывало. И пусть в походах они нередко спали бок о бок, сейчас была иная ситуация — в замке было достаточно комнат, чтобы расположиться с комфортом. 

Мерлин шел долго, каждый шаг звонким эхом отскакивал от стен. От нервного напряжения сердце учащенно билось, тонкой веной пульсируя на шее, и ему казалось, что коридор никогда не закончится, рано или поздно поглотив Мерлина, словно хищник - свою жертву. Наконец, он добрел до комнат слуг. Вдоль коридора тянулись однотипные двери, одна из них оказалась приоткрытой. Мерлин толкнул её и очутился в небольшой комнате, похожей на коморку, отведенную ему Гаюсом. На прикроватной тумбочке стояли принадлежности для умывания, возле стены обнаружился даже небольшой камин, а кровать на вид казалась довольно удобной — мягкая перина так и манила в свои объятия. Мерлин огляделся, заглянул под кровать, обшарил комод и решил, что жаловаться, в общем-то, не на что. Он ужасно устал. Утренняя охота, перемещение во времени, а теперь и ночная вылазка — все это вымотало его настолько, что как только голова его коснулась подушки, он тут же уснул.


	4. Глава 4

Проснувшись с первыми лучами солнца, Мерлин не сразу понял, где находится. Кровать была в разы удобнее той, что дожидалась его в Камелоте, отчего совершенно не хотелось её покидать. Мерлин сладко зевнул и потянулся. Но стоило ему задуматься о родном замке, как он вспомнил, где находится, вскочил, не дав себе возможности толком проснуться, и стал торопливо умываться. Артур должно быть уже давно встал и заготавливает особенно колкие замечания в адрес Мерлина: король уже на ногах, а завтрака все нет, где это видано? Но Артура в покоях не оказалось, и Мерлин в растерянности застопорился на пороге.  
— Его Величество завтракает с гостем в трапезном зале, — сообщил голос у него за спиной. Мерлин неуклюже развернулся. Голос принадлежал слуге (его выдавала более скромная одежда, нежели у Людвига). Вместе с тем слуга был опрятен: на черном искусного покроя костюме ни складочки, туфли начищены до блеска, лицо гладко выбрито, волосы приглажены и аккуратно уложены. Полная противоположность Мерлина, вечно ходящего в мятой одежде и с вороньим гнездом на голове. Он никогда не придавал особого значения своему внешнему виду, разве что ради Артура стараясь выглядеть приличнее обычного. Но Мерлин едва успевал сменить грязную одежду да облиться из кадки водой, как Артур гнал его по очередному поручению, не оставляя ни одной свободной минуты.   
— Простите? — Они не были официально представлены, и Мерлин не знал, как следует обращаться к слугам в этом времени.  
— Меня зовут Вебер, — представился слуга, выдавив некое подобие улыбки. — Я провожу вас к Его Величеству.   
Мерлин согласно кивнул, стараясь держаться скромно и с достоинством. Вебер вел Мерлина в главный обеденный зал. В замке их было всего три, все они располагались на разных этажах и имели различные габариты. Мерлин подумал, что для перемещения по замку не помешала бы карта — как местным обитателям так легко удается ориентироваться здесь? Весь Камелот и то казался меньше. Пока они шли, Мерлин попытался расспросить Вебера о Людвиге, стране и здешних традициях, но тот был неразговорчив, отвечал односложно и без особого желания. Рядом с ним Мерлин почувствовал себя неуютно, словно Вебер был не просто слугой, а каким-нибудь зажиточным вельможей, одним своим видом демонстрировавшим власть и позволявшим вести себя напыщенно и отстранённо со слугами. Похоже, обитатели этого замка проявляли учтивость только по отношению к королевским особам.   
— Ваш король, он…   
— Мы пришли, — перебил Вебер, открывая перед гостем двери и впуская в просторный зал, наполненный дневным светом, льющимся из высоких окон.  
Артур и Людвиг сидели напротив друг друга за длинным столом, расположенным по центру пустынного зала. Стол был украшен белой скатертью и заставлен множеством необычных блюд, некоторые из которых показались Мерлину знакомыми, другие, напротив, он видел впервые. Мерлин с интересом разглядывал завтрак, столь богатый и аппетитный, что у него невольно заурчало в животе.   
— Наконец-то явился! — заметив Мерлина, проворчал Артур и жестом подозвал к себе. Тот послушно устроился по правую руку от короля. Людвиг удивленно вскинул бровь, не привыкший завтракать совместно со слугами, но поведение Мерлина никак не прокомментировал. Он по-прежнему добродушно улыбался. Артура до скрежета в зубах раздражала эта улыбка, словно маска, намертво приклеенная к лицу Людвига. В Камелоте таких людей обычно звали юродивыми. Они были простодушными добряками, не способными никому причинить вред, поскольку были слишком глупы для этого. Но Людвиг не производил впечатления глупца. Напротив, он обладал живым, подвижным умом, был хитер и чрезвычайно изворотлив и явно что-то скрывал. Он знал гораздо больше, чем хотел показать. Артура это выводило из себя. Ночью он плохо спал, мучаемый кошмарами, отчего уже с самого утра прибывал в скверном настроении. А опоздание Мерлина еще больше распалило его, словно тот намеренно бросил его наедине с Людвигом, будто на съедение волкам, а сам сладко посапывал, досматривая десятый сон.   
— Где ты был? — шикнул он на слугу, наклонившись поближе, готовый испепелить Мерлина одним лишь взглядом. Он и сам не знал, отчего так взъелся на него, но жгучая досада и детская обида опалили грудную клетку, заставив скривиться в недовольной гримасе.  
— Искал тебя, — не менее рассерженно буркнул Мерлин, держа оборону. Он надеялся на более радушный прием. — Не мог подождать? Между прочим, моя комната находится в самом дальнем крыле.  
Артур фыркнул, никак не прокомментировав выпад Мерлина. Должно быть, судьба намеренно подослала ему самого ленивого слугу на свете. Возведя глаза к небу в немом укоре, Артур вернулся к завтраку. Он с опаской взял кубок, в котором был налит незнакомый напиток. Вкус был приятный, похожий на вино, но более легкий и не горчил.   
— Что это за напиток? — спросил он у Людвига, позабыв о своем раздражении.   
— Виноградный сок, — отозвался Людвиг с готовностью. Он уже закончил основную трапезу, вальяжно развалившись на стуле с высокой спинкой. — Вам нравится? Его делают по тому же принципу, что и вино, но не дают забродить, а пьют свежим.   
Артур кивнул и отпил еще. Несмотря на гнетущее желание скорее вернутся домой, он не мог не отметить положительные стороны их пребывания в гостях у Людвига. Артур любил вкусно поесть. Мерлин же вознамерился, видимо, питаться одним лишь взглядом на еду, так и не притронувшись ни к одному блюду. Артур подвинул ему пустую тарелку, намекая, что хорошо бы уже начать есть. Мерлин будто того и ждал, он жадно накинулся на ближайшее блюдо, а затем стал понемногу накладывать себе всего, до чего мог дотянуться. Артур удовлетворённо кивнул. Он, конечно, был все еще немного зол, но слуга нужен ему полным сил, готовый в любую минуту сбежать. Плана у Артура как такого еще не было, но стратегия потихоньку выстраивалась у него в голове. По настоянию Мерлина первым Артур намеривался расположить Людвига к себе, чтобы затем разговорить и убедить помочь им.   
— Вам понравится в этом времени, — заверил их Людвиг. Он внимательно следил за поведением гостей, подмечал любую деталь, которая могла пригодиться ему в последствие. До появления Мерлина он рассказывал Артуру о Баварии, о традициях, которые здесь чтили, законах, которые соблюдали, и, конечно, жителях, о которых Людвигу надлежало заботиться. — Многое стало проще, лучше, доступнее…   
— Мы не можем остаться, — повторил Артур. Каждое слово Людвига было пропитано неподдельным восхищением, но для Артура его речи звучали слащаво и утрировано. Жизнь не делиться на черное и белое, невозможно, чтобы в мире Людвига существовала лишь одна сторона — добро. Проблемы возникали так или иначе, и Артур скучал по своему противоречивому королевству, казавшемуся куда более живым, нежели описанная Людвигом страна.  
— Отчего же? — искренне удивился Людвиг.   
— Королевство не может существовать без своего короля, — просто ответил Артур. Для него это была совершенно очевидно. В том ведь и смысл быть правителем: в час горести всегда поддержать свой народ, вести рыцарей на великие битвы, стараться обеспечить мирных граждан всем необходимым, наполнить сердце каждого радостью. Людвигу это понимание, очевидно, было недоступно.  
— На смену вам придут другие, — резонно заметил Людвиг. — Неужели не хочется отдохнуть ото всех этих королевских обязанностей?  
— Нет, — не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Артур. Разговор стал его утомлять. Он не видел смысла разъяснять прописные истины, если Людвиг не желал понять, что, даже если однажды на его место придет другой король, пока он правит, королевство находится под его опекой.   
Артур поторопился сменить тему.  
— Я надеялся, что вы поможете нам вернуться в наше время, Людвиг.  
— Конечно-конечно, — затараторил баварский король, будто старался самого себя убедить в своих словах. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вам, хоть и смею надеяться, что вы решите остаться.  
Артур пропустил это замечание мимо ушел. Мерлин же в разговор не вмешивался, стараясь как можно быстрее расправиться с завтраком и приступить к проверке своих догадок.  
— Ваше Величество, — обратился он к Людвигу, вспомнив, что по-хорошему ему сначала потребуется разрешение, чтобы рыться в чужой библиотеке. — Вы позволите просмотреть вашу библиотеку? Думаю, я смогу найти там что-нибудь, способное нам помочь.  
— Чувствуйте себя как дома, Мерлин, — отозвался Людвиг, впервые посмотрел Мерлину прямо в глаза. Взгляд короля обжог его, и магия внутри него словно ощетинилась, отозвавшись предупреждающим сигналом. Мерлина это насторожило, и он нахмурился. — Артур, позвольте показать вам замок, пока ваш слуга будет занять в библиотеке.   
Артур собрался было отказаться — компания Людвига его совсем не прельщала, баварский король определённо замучает его рассказами о достоинствах этого времени, будет из кожи вон лезть, лишь бы Артур принял неожиданное для себя решение остаться здесь навсегда. Дикость какая. Артур уже открыл рот, как Мерлин остановил его, легонько коснувшись запястья.  
— Тебе следует пойти, — шепнул он. — Отвлеки его.  
Артур смерил Мерлина тяжелым взглядом, признавая справедливость его слов, и поднялся.  
— С удовольствием осмотрю ваши владения, — учтиво улыбнулся Артур, про себя молясь всем известным богам, чтобы дожить до конца дня и не прикончить Людвига по доброте душевной. Артур не сказал бы наверняка, что именно так раздражало его в баварском короле. Интуитивно он чувствовал, что не может ему доверять. А вот Людвиг по каким-то причинам испытывал к Артуру смесь уважения и обожания, чем непременно следовало воспользоваться.   
Людвиг воодушевленно просиял, чуть ли не подпрыгнув от предвкушения. С таким восторгом, с каким он смотрел на Артура, на него смотрели разве что дети в Камелоте, когда он вместе с рыцарями патрулировал город. А еще так на него смотрела Гвен, когда они только поженились. Нежнее, конечно, и без слепого обожания, столь противного Артуру, но вместе с тем в её взгляде всегда читались привязанность и уважение. Артур невольно вспомнил о своем решении, принятом только вчера, а кажется уже целую вечность назад. Что будет теперь, когда они вернутся? (Артур не рассматривал вариантов с «если».) Сколько времени пройдет? И изменит ли это решение Артура? Или напротив укрепит? Он не знал. Вопросы имели неприятное свойство накапливаться, так и не получив ответов. И ему оставалось только затолкать непрошенные воспоминания поглубже в чертоги разума и последовать вслед за Людвигом.

 

В библиотеке было душно и пахло пылью. Мерлин прошелся вдоль полок, завороженно изучая корешки книг, провел рукой по древним переплетам, на пробу вынимая и пролистывая особенно интересные. Людвигу удалось собрать поистине удивительную коллекцию. Здесь были как художественные произведения, так и бесценные по своей значимости книги о медицине, целебных травах и отварах, которые очень бы пригодились Гаюсу в работе. Мерлин подавил желание схватить их и жадно вчитываться в каждое слово, пытаясь запомнить, как можно больше. У него была куда более важная задача.  
Книги не раз спасали его, когда он не знал, как поступить. Если они не давали прямого ответа, то в них всегда можно было найти подсказку. Мерлин пробежался взглядом по полкам, пытаясь проследить систему категоризации, но книги выстроились по полкам хаотично, без какой ли бы видимой схемы. Возможно, Людвиг и заложил определенную последовательность, но Мерлину никак не удавалось ее понять, и он начал вынимать одну книгу за другой с более или менее подходящими названиями. Но, конечно, судьба не была к нему благосклонна и не собиралась подкидывать Мерлину прямо под нос книги с заголовками вроде "легкий способ вернутся в прошлое, не применяя магии".   
Мерлина бросило в жар от одной мысли, что Артур узнает. Если магу удастся найти нужное заклинание, то ему, очевидно, придется шарахнуть своего короля чем-нибудь увесистым по голове (да хоть томик из коллекции Людвига взять), а потом все списать на его крайнюю удачливость. В конце концов, Артур не раз терял сознание в самый неподходящий момент, а Мерлину доставалась вся неприглядная работа. Вот и сейчас, вместо прогулки по замку, он, чертыхаясь и чихая от пыли, пытался найти малейшую зацепку, способную вернуть их домой. Хотя ему ли жаловаться? Общество Людвига сродни пытке. Артур не переваривал местного короля, несмотря на то, что они были знакомы меньше дня. Мерлин и сам старался держать ухо востро. Он надеялся, что после прогулки с Артуром, Людвиг потеряет бдительность и будет более разговорчив. Они до сих пор не знали, как тому удалось их призвать, а в том, что это был именно он, Мерлин не сомневался.  
Шура страницами, Мерлин и не заметил, как пролетел день. Стемнело, и небо окрасилось в предзакатные цвета. Мерлин поднял голову от книг и посмотрел в окно. Он невольно залюбовался видом, всматриваясь в череду гор на горизонте. Альбион тоже был красив, но природа Баварии заставляла магию внутри Мерлина странно подрагивать, словно она радостно отзывалась на неведомый зов, идущий из самых глубин земной коры. Это было странное чувство, одновременно приятное и пугающее, вместе с тем до боли знакомое. Словно он когда-то давно принадлежал этому месту. Или еще будет.  
Мерлин разочарованно вздохнул и захлопнул очередную книгу. Он просмотрел меньше половины, но становилось понятно, что на поиск может уйти слишком много времени... Единственное, что по-настоящему привлекло его внимание за все это время, так это легенды о короле Артуре и его наставнике Мерлине, прообразами которых, вероятно, являлись они с Артуром. По мнению Мерлина в легендах не было и слова правды. Добродушные авторы наделили Мерлина седой бородой, сварливым характером и титулом придворного мага. Артура же сделали не только величайшим из всех правителей, чуть ли не возведя в ранг святых, но и лирическим героем печальных эпосов и поэм, в которых Артур неизменно страдал от предательства жены и первого рыцаря. В свете последних событий Мерлину подумалось, что Гвен, и правда, лучше было остаться с Ланселотом. Мерлин не видел друга уже больше года и сомневался, что доведется вновь. После коронации Гвен он лично просил Артура отослать его охранять самые дальние границы. И Артур как друг, а не как король, не мог ему отказать. Возможно, когда они вернутся, и Гвен с Артуром окончательно расстанутся, та уедет вслед за своей первой любовью. Так было бы правильнее, думал Мерлин, задумчиво водя взглядом по комнате. В остальном же легенды заставили Мерлина от души посмеяться. Он решил, что обязательно расскажет об этом Артуру, упустив определенные моменты. Он и без того был невыносимым зазнайкой и ужасно собой гордился.   
Мерлин окончательно запутался в своих чувствах и ощущениях и давно перестал обращать внимание на покалывание в кончиках пальцев, стоило подумать об Артуре. О его несносном характере, сильных руках, ясных голубых глазах, смотрящих так пристально, дарящих надежду... Боже, влюбился, словно девчонка. Мерлин разозлился на самого себя и до боли прикусил губу. Пора было заканчивать придаваться несбыточным мечтаниям и возвращаться к прямым обязанностям: подготовить Артура ко сну.

Днем замок пугал не меньше, чем ночью. Может, от того, что Артур не привык к такому убранству (его собственный замок был обставлен куда скромнее), а может, все дело в Людвиге, чудаковатом и чересчур эмоциональном. Пендрагону казалось, что он спит и все никак не может выбраться из этого отвратительного сна, переполненного яркими образами. Только, когда они поднялись на самую верхушку смотровой башни, откуда по заверениям Людвига открывался совершенно восхитительный вид, Артур, наконец, спокойно вздохнул и в полной мере ощутил великолепие замка и окрестностей.   
Он будто бы поднялся к самому небу и теперь парил в облаках, невесомый и обескураженный неожиданной свободой. Чистая гладь озера лукаво искрилась в лучах заходящего солнца, и, казалось, нет ничего и никого, кроме самого Артура, провожающего взглядом стаю перелетных птиц. Время все тянулось и тянулось, подвластное каким-то своим законам, а солнце не садилось будто специально, давая Артуру возможность насладиться видом.  
— Здесь красиво, — прошептал он, не уверенный, что может говорить в полный голос. Сердце его испуганно стучало, охваченное трепетом и смятением. Как жаль, что Мерлина нет рядом с ним сейчас. Он неприменимо оценил бы. Артур мысленно пообещал себе сводить его сюда до того, как они вернутся домой.  
— Я часто прихожу сюда, когда одолевает тоска, — вдруг признался Людвиг. Артур удивленно на него посмотрел. Сейчас король Баварии выглядел как-то иначе. Более спокойным и серьёзным. Он сосредоточенно смотрел вдаль, будто надеясь разглядеть там какой-то знак.   
— Почему вы прячетесь здесь? — Артуру было любопытно, отчего король бежит, почему так отдалился от своего народа. Людвиг успел поведать, что до столицы королевства путь неблизкий, а рядом только совсем небольшое поселение. Однако сам Людвиг видел в таком положении дел только одни преимущества.   
— Устал, — коротко ответил баварский король.  
— От чего? — не отставал Артур. Сам он никогда бы не сделал подобный выбор. Быть вдали от своего народа для Артура сопоставимо с пыткой. Он никогда бы сознательно не выбрал заточение в одиночестве, без возможности наблюдать, как и чем живет его королевство.   
— От невежества, — выплюнул Людвиг. — Устал от своего народа, их жалоб и противоречивой натуры. Они горазды только требовать хлеба и зрелищ. Их совершенно не волнует искусство! Мне пришлось даже Вагнера выдворить из страны.   
— Кто такой Вагнер? — заинтересовался Артур.  
— Мой... друг,— помедлив, ответил Людвиг. — Он композитор и пишет совершенно удивительную музыку. Я всегда ассоциировал себя с его Лоэнгрином.  
— С кем? — запутался Артур, и Людвиг пустился в длинный рассказ о своём любимом герое, его приключениях и легендах, связанных с его именем. Артур слушал внимательно. Былое раздражение исчезло, уступив место чему-то вроде симпатии. Заметив заинтересованный взгляд Артура, Людвиг еще с большим энтузиазмом продолжил свой рассказ, довольный тем, что смог привлечь внимание короля Былого и Грядущего.   
По мере того, как Людвиг рассказывал, они спускались обратно по винтовой лестнице. Людвиг шел чуть впереди, толком не смотря на ступеньки, вовсе не боясь упасть.   
— Лоэнгрин, сын Персиваля, одного из ваших рыцарей…   
— Что? — Артур удивленно замер, никак не ожидавший появления Персиваля в рассказе. Нет, он, конечно, вполне мог допустить, что рано или поздно каждый из его рыцарей обзаведется семьей, но он точно не мог представить, что кто-то из их потомков станет центральной фигурой легенд. Людвиг понимающе улыбнулся.   
— Довелось ли Вам слышать про Грааль? — они добрались до нижнего холла и теперь стояли на развилке коридоров, ведущих в разные части замка. Артур, по-прежнему обескураженный неожиданной информацией, задумчиво смотрел вдаль одного из коридоров и не сразу уловить суть вопроса Людвига.  
— Да, — коротко сказал он, не вдаваясь в подробности.   
— Лоэнгрин был рыцарем Святой Чаши Грааля. Говорят, он обладал особым даром исцеления, но жизнь его была довольно трагична, как вы понимаете, — иронично заметил Людвиг.   
— И что же, ему удалось найти эту самую Чашу?   
— Никто не знает, — пожал плечами Людвиг. — Многие считают, что он сам стал Чашей, переняв её дар. Легенды гласят, что именно его отец нашел Грааль, но никто не знает, что стало с Чашей после. Был ли Лоэнгрин простым защитником дара Новой Религии? Стал ли он воплощением её? А может, это всего лишь домыслы или детские сказки, рассказанные кем-то, чтобы развлечь народ? На эти вопросы сложно дать однозначный ответ.  
— А что думаете вы?   
— Я верю в эту реальность, Артур, — улыбнулся Людвиг. Ответ его был таким же неоднозначным, как сам рассказ и вся эта история со Святым Граалем. Но Артур не стал уточнять, зная, что Людвиг не захочет вдаваться в подробности. Стоило попросить Мерлина поискать среди книг и в этом направлении. Кто знает, возможно, Чаша и есть их путь к спасению.  
— Благодарю за экскурсию, Людвиг. Позвольте откланяться, время уже позднее, пора готовиться ко сну.  
— Конечно-конечно, — заулыбался Людвиг. — Ваши покои в том направлении. Спокойной ночи, Артур.  
Артур благодарно кивнул и свернул в правый коридор. Прогулка по замку и поток новой информации несколько утомили его, но нечеткие обрывки фраз, неоднозначные факты и туманные образы продолжали блуждать в его голове, не находя покоя и требуя внимания. Он все чаще и чаще возвращался мыслями в прошлое, вырисовывая до мельчайших деталей стены замка, своей комнаты, иногда тронного зала, лица рыцарей и простых граждан. Невозможность подать им хоть какой-то знак угнетала его не меньше, чем невозможность помочь, случись нападение или другая беда. Он знал, что Моргана не отступится, а если почует, что королевство ослабло, тут же нападет с тысячной армией, и Артура не будет рядом, чтобы лично вести своих людей в бой, сражаясь также отчаянно, как и они сами. Он доверял своим людям, не сомневался в их способностях и отваге, но вместе с тем знал, что он как король и как лидер не вправе оставить их в решающий момент. Что он мог противопоставить магии? Немногое. Но он готов был пожертвовать жизнью ради спасения своего королевства, а запертый здесь, в чужом замке и в чужом времени, он не мог ничего. И это бессилие убивало. Артур не знал, как себя вести, что делать и даже, что чувствовать. Он был растерян, и каждое его действие казалось ему пустой тратой времени. И как обычно он возлагал надежды на Мерлина. Он мог считать его юнцом, нелепым слугой, мог сомневаться в нем, открыто выражая это в словах, но на деле он никогда не думал о нем как о трусе или глупце. Он уважал своего слугу не меньше, чем уважал своих рыцарей. Он давно бы мог посвятить Мерлина в рыцари, тот это заслужил, но тогда его не будет вечно рядом, а этого Артур никак не мог допустить. Он привык к нему настолько, что с трудом представлял проведенный день без ворчаний Мерлина. Мерлин был не просто слугой, но советчиком и другом. И Артур ценил, что тот, несмотря ни на что, всегда рядом, всегда готов прийти на помощь. И с каждым годом связь их только крепла. Артур усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Увлеченный воспоминаниями, он быстро добрался до покоев и тут же развалился на кровати, устремив взгляд в навесной балдахин, сделанный из плотной красной ткани.   
Таким его и застал Мерлин, вернувшийся из библиотеки. Он явно бежал всю дорогу и теперь старался отдышаться, уперев руки в колени и чуть согнувшись.  
— С каких пор ты занялся физическими упражнениями? — удивленно вскинув бровь, поинтересовался Артур. Он присел на кровати и с усмешкой наблюдал за Мерлином, который кинул на него обиженный взгляд, но ничего не ответил.  
— Нашел что-нибудь? — уже серьезно спросил Артур, поднимаясь с кровати. Мерлин выпрямился и виновато покачал головой.   
— В библиотеке полно книг, мне удалось просмотреть только половину, если не меньше. Если у Людвига и есть нужная нам книга, то он хорошо её спрятал.   
— Что ты, собственно, рассчитываешь там найти? Книгу заклинаний? — голос Артура звучал раздраженно. Он не был готов к тому, что Мерлину не удастся найти хоть что-нибудь. Он возлагал на него неоправданно большие надежды.  
— Да, — честно признался Мерлин. Артур не смог сдержать усмешки.  
— И что будешь делать с ней? Картинки рассматривать? Ты не маг, Мерлин, — уверенно заявил Артур. От этих слов Мерлин странно дернулся, но Артур, казалось, ничего не заметил.  
— Книга будет служить доказательством того, что Людвиг – колдун, а значит, он и поможет нам выбраться отсюда.  
— С чего вдруг ему помогать нам? Магия причина всех бед, и колдун не станет по доброте душевной обращать собственное заклинание, — ядовито ответил Артур. Он отошел к окну, лишь бы не смотреть на Мерлина. Порой ему казалось, что тот слишком активно поддерживает магию, стараясь всеми силами защитить тех, кто ей обладает. Сам же Артур больше не допустит, чтобы маги обвели его вокруг пальца. Он больше не наивный принц, он король и слишком хорошо видит, к чему приводит владение магией. Ей нет места, как в королевстве, так и в его сердце.   
— Уверен, если ты попросишь его, он нам поможет, — отозвался Мерлин странно сиплым голосом, полным противоречивых эмоций, которые Артур никак не мог уловить. Он повернулся к своему слуге, но тот выглядел совершенно невозмутимо, и трудно было сказать, что именно его гложет.   
— Завтра поищешь про Святой Грааль, — сказал Артур, решив не обращать внимания на поведение Мерлина. Он разберется с этим позже, сейчас главная задача – выбраться отсюда. — А сейчас спать.  
— Как прикажете, сир, — отстраненно ответил Мерлин и приступил к подготовке Артура ко сну. Движения его были аккуратными и сосредоточенными, сейчас он меньше всего походил на самого себя. Он разжег камин, занавесил окна и расстелил постель. Артур присел на матрас, и Мерлин принялся его раздевать, отстранённо глядя куда-то мимо Артура. Король обеспокоенно нахмурился и собирался было уже уточнить, в чем дело, но Мерлин его опередил.  
— Спокойной ночи, сир, — учтиво поклонившись, сказал Мерлин и быстро вышел из комнаты, не дав Артуру шанса даже рот открыть. Артур проводил его озадаченным взглядом и лег. На удивление сон пришел сразу.


	5. Глава 5

Лес хранил молчание. Даже птицы не решались нарушить тишину. И только мерный стук копыт, приглушенный рыхлой землей, эхом отдавался по лесу. Гавейн и Персиваль возвращались с задания, порученного ими Артуром несколько месяцев назад. Путешествие было долгим и изматывающим, но рыцари справились весьма успешно. Артур специально не стал посылать большой отряд, чтобы не привлекать внимание Морганы, охотившийся за тем же самым артефактом, что и король Камелота. Но если Артур хотел спрятать Чашу Грааля, то Моргана, напротив, собиралась ею воспользоваться, толком не зная, какими силами та обладает. Грааль был частью новой религии, которую так сторонилась Моргана, но в ее силах было перенаправить энергию предмета на служение лишь ей одной. Артур страшился этой возможности, и оттого как можно скорее приступил к поискам, отослав на задание лучших своих рыцарей. 

— Чувствуешь это, Перси? — усмехаясь, спросил Гавейн. Он вдохнул полной грудью и зажмурился от удовольствия, словно кот.

— Пахнет сыростью, — констатировал Перси, устало потирая переносицу. Он сильно вымотался за время путешествия и мечтал лишь о горячей ванне и мягкой кровати.

— Пахнет славой, — не обращая внимания на ворчание друга, сказал Гавейн. Он был настроен получить не только заслуженный отдых, но и соответствующее признание. В конце концов, им удалось заполучить саму Чашу Святого Грааля!

— Выпить тебе и так нальют, — угрюмо отозвался Перси. Выполненное задание не опьяняло радостью, а напротив тяготило, словно теперь, когда Чаша у них, все самое плохое только начиналось. 

— Ты что, все еще переживаешь из-за той девчонки? 

— А что если и так? — с вызовом ответил Перси. Гавейн печально покачал головой. В деревушке близь пещер, в которых был спрятан Грааль, они познакомились с местными жителями, и одна девушка особенно приглянулась Перси. Он был готов взять её с собой или остаться с нею, но та подарила ему ночь и попросила возвращаться в Камелот в одиночестве. И теперь Перси чувствовал себя подавленным и брошенным. 

— Тебе не на что жаловаться, друг мой, — весело заметил Гавейн. — Любовь без обязательств, не это ли прекрасно?

— Не похоже, чтобы ты сам стремился к таким отношениям, — Перси припомнил историю с девушкой, которая так приглянулась Гавейну, что тот готов был на ней жениться, но она оказалась предательницей. 

— Дважды на те же грабли я наступать не намерен, — серьезно сказал Гавейн и прибавил скорости, легонько пнув лошадь в бока. 

Дальше они ехали в давящей тишине, полной чужих сожалений и неясных воспоминаний. Солнце медленно катилось по небу, готовясь уступить место ночной соседке — луне. Лучи заходящего солнца путались в листве, придавая лесу ирреальности. Они подъезжали все ближе, и вот на горизонте показался замок, величественный в своём немом великолепии.   
Гавейн натянул поводья и пустил лошадь галопом. Перси от него не отставал. Воцарившееся между ними молчание позволило все еще раз хорошо обдумать. Было ли у них с Эалиндой будущее? Он не смог бы долго находится вдали от Камелота, скучал бы по друзьям, а она бы никогда не бросила свою семью. Вот и получалось, что будущего быть не могло. Погруженный в свои мысли, Перси не сразу заметил движение между деревьями справа от него. В ту же минуту, как он понял, что они в лесу не одни, магия скинула его с лошади и больно швырнула о землю. От неожиданности Перси вскрикнул. Гавейна тоже сбросило с лошади, и он приземлился рядом с Перси, тяжело дыша. Рыцари переглянулись и потянулись за оружием, но магия не позволила им подняться. 

— Неужели мой драгоценный братец всерьез думал, что вы двое сможете остановить меня? Впрочем, пошли он за Граалем целый отряд, ни одному рыцарю не совладать с магией, — голос Моргана сочился ядом. Она медленно вышла из своего укрытия в неизменно черном платье, не утратившая королевского лоска. В чем-то она, быть может, стала грациознее. Стоило её темной стороне проявить себя в полной мере, как с лица исчезла напускная вежливость и игривая улыбка, которая, по мнению Гавейна, никогда ей не шла. Теперь же Моргана расцвела в своей первозданной темной красоте, идущей из глубин души и делающей её хоть и злой, но вместе с тем великой, как и все семейство Пендрагонов.

— Нам следовало догадаться, что это ты, Моргана, — процедил сквозь зубы Гавейн. — В целом мире не найдется ведьмы безумнее.

— Мой милый Гавейн, на твоем месте я бы не стала дерзить столь отчаянно. Быть может, тогда я сохраню вам жизни. Сегодня у меня хороший день, — она алчно засмеялась и подошла к лошадям рыцарей. Чаша была прикреплена к лошади Гавейна, и Моргана безошибочно определила, в какой сумке её искать. Она вынула её и повертела в руках. Глаза вспыхнули янтарем, и девушка довольно улыбнулась, пряча Чашу в складках платья. 

— Если ты думаешь, что сможешь уйти…

— Я уже ухожу, — перебила Моргана. — И вы не последуете за мной.

С этими словами она взмахнула рукой и погрузила рыцарей в глубокий сон. Перси и Гавейн мешками повалились на землю, более не сопротивляясь притяжению. Моргана удовлетворенно кивнула и исчезла в густых зарослях. Наконец-то, Чаша принадлежала ей. 

***  
Мерлин проснулся рано с гудящей головой и острым желанием, наплевав на всю пророческую чушь, воспользоваться магией и заставить Людвига говорить. Мерлин был зол. Зол на себя, свою беспомощность, а еще на Артура. На его слепоту и ненависть к магии, от которой Мерлин ужасно устал. Порой он представлял, что будет, когда Артур все узнает, как он отреагирует. Гаюс всегда говорил, что риск слишком велик и не стоит того. Король обо всем узнает в свое время. Но когда это самое время наступит — не понятно. Мерлин ждал и ждал, подавляя желание исповедаться как на духу, выложив все карты на стол. И чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше оставалось шансов, что Артур когда-нибудь примет магию и Мерлина таким, какой он есть. Вера в великое будущее слабела, зато усталость росла. Мерлину до одури хотелось, бросив все, скрыться в лесу и избрать путь отшельника. Какой толк в магии, если самый дорогой ему человек все равно против неё?

Потянувшись, Мерлин сел в кровати и задумчиво посмотрел в маленькое окошко, служившее фактически единственным источником света в комнате. Отсюда ему мало, что было видно, но он живо представил, как бродит вдоль озера, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом и синевой утреннего неба. Погода в горах была переменчива, но Мерлину повезло застать погожие деньки. Нехотя, он встал, умылся и привел себя в порядок. Комната была небольшой, но в ней было все необходимое для жизни. К тому же она была лишена столь вычурного интерьера, как остальные посещения. Должно быть, Людвиг особо не заботился об эстетическом чувстве слуг. Тем лучше.

Мерлину не хотелось тратить время на прислуживание Артуру, поэтому он отловил мальчишку-слугу и перепоручил ему свои утренние обязанности, не забыв упомянуть, что это личная просьба Его Величества, короля Баварского. Мальчишка был до того обрадован, что помчался в покои Артура, не задавая лишних вопросов. Сам же Мерлин отправился в библиотеку. Он решил все же воспользоваться заклинанием поиска. Обычным способом он мог искать книгу вечно. Однако он не знал, что конкретно ищет, отчего заклинание должно было сработать несколько иначе, отыскав любые предметы, так или иначе относящиеся к Людвигу. 

В это раннее время замок еще спал, вернее, спал его хозяин, оттого слуги были незаметны, а других гостей, кроме Артура и Мерлина здесь и не было. Маг быстро отыскал библиотеку, запомнив дорогу еще с прошлого раза. Он плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и запер ее при помощи магии. Заклинание поиска было простым, и Мерлин легко его запомнил, когда практиковался еще в Камелоте. Он выставил вперед руку, шепнул несколько слов на латыни, и глаза его полыхнули золотом. Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Мерлин насторожено ждал. Затем где-то в самом дальнем стеллаже послышалось шуршание, и прямо в руки Мерлину поплыли старые бумаги, аккуратно свернутые в трубочку. Мерлин удивленно принял их и принялся изучать. Это оказались записи наподобие книг, но напечатанные на более тонкой бумаге, да и форматом отличавшиеся прилично. Мерлин никогда ничего подобного не видел. Записи, что он нашел, касались Людвига. Это, конечно, была не книга заклинаний, но уже какая-то информация. Текст носил весьма провокационный заголовок: "Король Баварии Людвиг II — сумасшедший?" Пробежавшись по тексту, Мерлин понял, что граждане страны всерьез обеспокоены душевным состояниям своего короля. Кто знает, что можно ожидать от Людвига, если он не здоров. Он может быть по-настоящему опасен. 

Мерлин выбежал из библиотеки — необходимо было найти Артура и все ему рассказать. Он вряд ли сможет что-то сделать, но хотя бы будет предупрежден. В спальне Артура не было, и Мерлин решил, что тот уже встал и завтракает с Людвигом. Стоило подумать о еде, как желудок предательски заурчал. Мерлин не ел со вчерашнего дня, слишком увлеченный поиском книги, но сейчас не отказался бы от сытной тарелки.

Он нашел Артура не сразу, пришлось расспрашивать слуг, чтобы указали ему верное направление. Людвиг и Артур завтракали в небольшом обеденном зале, более уютном и камерном, как показалось Мерлину. Артур удостоил его равнодушным взглядом и вернулся к трапезе. Очевидно, он был недоволен, что Мерлин подослал к нему какого-то мальчишку. Артур был настроен поговорить со своим слугой, выяснить, наконец, причину его странного поведения, но вместе этого только сильнее разозлился, поняв, что Мерлин просто-напросто сбежал от разговоров. 

— С добрым утром, Мерлин! — а вот Людвиг казался сегодня куда более отзывчивым и дружелюбным. Он тут же приказал принести еще один стул и пригласил Мерлина за стол. От вида еды желудок свело, и маг не стал отказываться от приглашения, решив повременить с новостями и расспросами. В конце концов, в присутствии Людвига он не сможет говорить открыто. 

— Как проходят поиски? — вежливо поинтересовался Людвиг, уминая яичницу с беконом. Мерлин отметил его сияющий вид, столь довольный, что он превзошёл самого себя вчерашнего, что казалось невозможной задачей. Мерлин неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, быстро накладывая на тарелку еды из ближайшего блюда. 

— Честно говоря, сир, не слишком хорошо. Я надеялся, вы сможете помочь, — Мерлин старался подыграть, сохранив напускную вежливость и не свернуть на опасную дорожку, выбрав случайно не ту тему или сболтнув лишнего, что моментально бы отразилось на настроении короля, и расположении было бы потеряно. Сейчас Мерлину было важно сохранить добродушный настрой Людвига, быть может, в таком состоянии он будет более разговорчив. 

— Спрашивайте-спрашивайте, — засмеялся Людвиг. Он отодвинул тарелку, и слуги тут же забрали её, сменив на другую, маленькую, с небольшими пирожными. Он аккуратно взял одно и ловким движением положил в рот. 

— Когда мы…появились, вы упомянули магию, — начал Мерлин, внимательно следя за реакцией Людвига. Тот продолжал спокойно уплетать пирожные, запивая их чаем. Для Мерлина такая трапеза была в новинку, и он то и дело отвлекался, с энтузиазмом первооткрывателя следя за действиями короля. Артур кашлянул, и Мерлин, слегка подпрыгнув на стуле, вернулся к своему вопросу. — Как вам это удалось? 

— Простите? — Людвиг участливо посмотрел на Мерлина. Его снисходительный тон раздражал и даже злил, но маг, стиснув зубы, продолжал улыбаться. Он не обладал искусством расспросов и сейчас с превеликим удовольствием отдал бы бразды правления Артуру или же воспользовался магией. Но второе было исключено — обратный эффект ему не к чему. К тому же Мерлин все время пытался отыскать признаки безумия в баварском короле. То, что видели остальные, то, чего боялись жители этого королевства. Но как бы Мерлин не присматривался, он видел вполне обычного человека, только с характером не повезло.

— Магия виной тому, что мы здесь оказались, — неожиданно вступил в игру Артур. — Вы были там в тот момент, когда мы переместились из нашего времени. Все, что мы хотим знать, кто этот чертов маг, что запер нас здесь?

Людвиг ответил не сразу. Он перестал улыбаться и смотрел на Артура очень серьезно. В какой-то момент Мерлину показалось, что сейчас он отшвырнет их к стене, воспользовавшись своей силой, но этого не произошло. Людвиг вновь улыбнулся сияющей и безумной улыбкой, которая вероятно и была причиной, почему его признали сумасшедшим. Мерлин впервые почувствовал страх. От Людвига можно было ожидать чего угодно, он был опасен не только своей затаившейся магией, но нотками безумия, сквозившими в его движениях и словах. Неизвестность пугала Мерлина, и он впервые пожалел, что Артур ничего не знает ни об их предназначении, ни о магии Мерлина, ни о чувствах, что тот, к нему испытывает. 

— Почему бы вам не спросить Мерлина? — наконец, ответил король. Он оперся локтями о стол, переплел пальцы и выжидающе посмотрел на Мерлина, затем снова перевел взгляд на озадаченного Артура. — Он ведь маг.

Мерлин застыл. Ему показалось, что время застыло вместе с ним. Перед глазами забегали красные и белые огоньки, стало трудно дышать, и комната вдруг потеряла свои физические свойства, растянувшись в ширину, стала ирреальной. Мерлина затягивало в странный водоворот, полный событий из прошлого, и голос Людвига повторял еле слышно: «Он ведь маг».

— О чем это вы? — голос Артура, как спасательный круг, позволил удержаться на плаву, и сбросить оцепенение. Мерлин напустил на себя удивленный и озадаченный вид, пытаясь совладать со страхом. Нет, не так он хочет, чтобы Артур узнал. Если время для признаний все же наступит, Мерлин должен быть уверен, что его король готов принять правду. — Мерлин не обладает магией, я бы знал.

Лицо Людвига на мгновение исказилось от гнева, но он довольно быстро совладал с собой. Однако от Мерлина не скрылось его разочарование. Желал ли тот, чтобы Артур поверил? Поверил и в ту же минуту велел казнить Мерлина без суда и следствия, а Людвиг бы с особой мстительной радостью бросился бы исполнять приказ? Кто стал бы палачом? И зачем, собственно, Людвигу избавляться от Мерлина? Догадки мага о том, что сам король баварский могущественный колдун и стремился навсегда оставить их здесь, крепли, но вместе с тем он понял, что Людвигу не нужны они двое. Ему нужен только Артур.

— Неужели легенды врут? — усмехнулся он. 

— Вы о тех, где Мерлина описывают как дряхлого старика – наставника короля Артура? — Мерлин живо вспомнил прочитанные им легенды. У него еще не было шанса обсудить их с Артуром, и когда он взглянул на него, тот выглядел одновременно удивленным и раздраженным. 

— Верно.

— Боюсь, они о каких-то других Мерлине и Артуре. Как вы можете заметить, я еще молод и полон сил, — Мерлин попытался свести все к шутке и засмеялся, но никто его не поддержал, отчего смех прозвучал неуместно, отдаваясь звонким гулом в воцарившейся тишине. В комнате вдруг стало холодно и неуютно. Мерлин взглянул на Артура в поисках защиты, и тот впервые за весь завтрак улыбнулся ему, успокаивая оголенные нервы. Он будто говорил, что всегда будет на его стороне.

— Не знаю, кто сочинил легенды, но они однозначно врут. Кто бы ни сотворил заклинание, это был не Мерлин. Вопрос остается открытым, — Артур устал играть в кошки-мышки, он был обязан вывести Людвига на чистую воду. Только он один знал, каким образом они очутились здесь, а главное, как им вернутся обратно. 

— Что ж, я также не знаю ответа и теряюсь в догадках. Случившееся стало для меня сюрпризом, весьма приятным, но вместе с тем я никак не ожидал вашего появления в моем замке, — голос Людвига звучал вежливо и равнодушно, так словно ему опротивело объяснять очевидные вещи. Он поднялся из-за стола. — А теперь прошу меня извинить, меня ждут дела.

С этими словами он торопливо вышел, оставив Артура и Мерлина наедине со своими мыслями и догадками.

***  
Он был так близок. Казалось, победа уже у него в руках. Одно слово — и Мерлина отправят на верную смерть. Но Артур остался глух. Людвига пожирала злость, она накапливалась в груди и ядом бежала по венам. Он едва соображал, куда идет. Немой крик рвался из груди.

Людвиг брел вперед, держась за стены, ставшие вдруг мягкими. Руки увязали в теплой земле. Он с отвращением взглянул на них. И тут смех подступил к горлу, вырвался наружу и помчался по коридору звонким эхом. Людвиг повалился на колени, задыхаясь от смеха. Он глядел на свои руки, не в силах перестать смеяться, и слезы текли из его глаз. Голова кружилась, и вместе с ней кружилось все вокруг, словно Людвига увлекли в стремительный танец. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он лежит на цветочной поляне в глубине леса, куда любил приходить, будучи совсем мальчишкой. Они играли здесь с братом в прятки, бегали по лесу, а устав, ложились на поляну и под лучами ласкового солнца пытались отдышаться. Как сладок был вкус одуванчиков, Людвиг помнил его. Он провел рукой по губам, не боясь испачкаться, и вновь засмеялся. Его брат, Отто, обожал эту поляну не меньше самого короля. Что бы он сказал сейчас, увидев Людвига в таком состоянии? Поддержал бы его смех, пустился бы в пляс, а быть может, смерил укоряющим взором? О, нет, Отто не стал бы. Среди белых стен его палаты ему так одиноко. Он не стал бы гнать Людвига, он помог бы ему подняться, отряхнул бы дорожную пыль, вытер бы руки платком, а потом закружился бы с ним по поляне. 

Людвиг увидел, как Отто появляется среди деревьев, выходит на поляну, слегка улыбаясь. Он шел медленно, не торопясь. Больничную одежду сменил аккуратный костюм для верховой езды, волосы, что были постоянно в беспорядке, идеально уложены, а безумные некогда глаза искрились теплотой и надеждой. Отто протянул Людвигу руку.

— Мой милый брат, — голос его звучал спокойно и умиротворяюще. Сейчас он был похож на ангела, спустившегося с небес, чтобы помочь Людвигу в сражении с демонами.

— Ты здесь, чтобы помочь? — Людвиг с надеждой посмотрел на младшего брата, крепко сжимая его руку. Отто качнул головой. 

— Пойдем, — позвал он, и Людвиг последовал за ним. Они ушли с поляны и стали спускаться к небольшому озеру, в котором любили купаться в особенно жаркие дни. Отец всегда ругал их за это, то ли боясь, что однажды кто-нибудь из них нечаянно утонет, то ли просто из вредности. Отец был строг. Он не признавал нежности, и смотрел на сыновей с попустительством, скорее позволяя находиться рядом с собой, чем искренне желая этого. Он не любил их, как должно отцу любил сыновей. Объятия для него были подобно мукам, а уж выражение любви сопоставимы со смертью. Людвиг задумался, когда он в последний раз слышал, чтобы отец говорил ему, что любит его. Никогда. Резко кольнуло в груди, и Людвиг почувствовал себя как никогда одиноким. 

— Не волнуйся, брат, — окликнул его Отто, чуть замедлив шаг. Озеро уже можно было разглядеть. Небесно-голубая вода искрилась в лучах солнца. Она была столь прозрачна, что казалась невесомой. 

— Куда ты меня ведешь? — Людвиг с любопытством осматривался вокруг, он так хорошо знал этот лес, его запах, его тропы, но сейчас все казалось чужим. Что-то изменилось в привычной для него обстановке или в самом Людвиге. Отто не ответил, лишь качнул слегка головой. Время придет, и ты все узнаешь — вот, что это означало. Людвиг не стал расспрашивать дальше. Он соскучился по брату, и по большому счету ему было все равно, куда тот его ведет.

Наконец, они добрались до кромки воды, но Отто не стал останавливаться, он повел его дальше. Людвиг почувствовал илистое дно, вдруг оказавшись босиком. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел косяк мелких рыбок, проскользнувших перед ним, прежде чем он успел сделать шаг. Вода была теплой и приятно щекотала кожу. Они все шли, не замедляя темпа, и Отто крепко держал брата за руку. Когда вода уже добралась до груди, Людвиг забеспокоился.

— Отто? — позвал он. Брат повернулся, и Людвиг не узнал его. Лицо Отто исказилось, словно что-то или кто-то рвался наружу, разрывая Отто подобно маске. Он корчился, гримасы сменялись на его лице, одна страшнее другой. Людвиг закричал и одернул руку. Он стал отступать назад, споткнулся и повалился в воду, выставив вперед руку, пытаясь ухватиться за брата. Но погружаясь на дно, он видел над собой смеющегося Мерлина. Людвиг тонул и тонул, пока свет совсем не исчез, и он очнулся на полу в собственных покоях. Вода из кувшина расплескалась по полу, Людвиг весь промок, словно и правда только что выбрался из озера. Он задрожал от холода и страха. Но первые ощущения быстро прошли, и он почувствовал силу, власть, которой не пользовался доселе. Внутренние демоны перестали рвать его на части, подчинившись воле хозяина. Они застыли в торжественном ожидании, готовые выполнять любые приказы. Людвиг усмехнулся и легко поднялся на ноги. 

Долгие годы его сковывало одиночество. В его окружение едва ли нашлись бы люди способные понять его тонкую душевную организацию, его стремление к эстетическому наслаждению. То, как он смотрел на мир, как видел за пеленой повседневности красоту девственной природы, на мир не смотрел больше никто. 

Душа его скиталась так долго, и наконец, успокоенная прижилась в собственном теле. Людвиг чувствовал, что теперь-то ему не составит труда заставить Мерлина во всем признаться. Он видел, как дорог тот был Артуру, между ними была невероятная связь, какой никогда не было у Людвига. А что может вернее разрушить прочные узы, как ни предательство? Артур ненавидел магию так неистово, так слепо, что Людвиг не сомневался, что она в мгновение распространиться и на верного слугу. 

Людвиг подошел к кровати и из-под матраса достал гримуар, который припрятал после появления гостей. Место было не самое надежное, но Мерлин так и не решился искать в его покоях. Хотя явно не боялся Людвига и не уважал. О, Людвиг ему покажет настоящее торжество справедливости. Он уберёт Мерлина с пути, а потом утешит Артура. Он отдаст ему королевство, если только тот захочет. И великий король вновь будет править. Жители Баварии будут счастливы, Людвиг будет счастлив. И жертвы в этом случае неизбежны. А кто говорил, что идеальный мир легко построить?

Он переложил гримуар в комод, мысленно приказав тому не отзываться на зов Мерлина до поры до времени, словно книга была живым существом. Людвиг не был уверен, что это сработает. Он чувствовал магию внутри себя, но не знал, как с ней обращаться. Но все же надеялся, что все сработает. Теперь необходимо было найти Мерлина. Людвига переполняло чувство азарта от предстоящей игры. Он будет давить на слабые точки и легко сломает никудышного слугу, столь преданного королю. Эта преданность и станет его погибелью. Если Артур был слеп по отношению к магии, то Мерлин явно предпочитал не замечать недостатки своего короля, всецело доверяя. Людвигу было обидно, что у этих двоих подобная связь, ведь сам он никогда не был так близок с кем-либо. Даже с собственным братом. 

Мерлина удалось найти не сразу. Вопреки ожиданиям Людвига тот не копался снова в библиотеке, а бродил по замку крайне задумчивый и слегка удручённый.

— Что гложет тебя, Мерлин? — обратился к нему Людвиг. Он добродушно улыбнулся и приобнял замершего от удивления мага за плечи. — Ты можешь мне сказать.  
Мерлин помедлил немного, мысленно взвешивая для себя все "за" и "против" и все же решился заговорить. Он не менее искусно играл свою роль, и если бы Людвиг сам его ненавидел, никогда бы не догадался о чувствах Мерлина по отношению к нему. 

— Я все думаю о книги заклинаний, которая просто обязана существовать в этом замке. Также как и тот, кто применил магию, чтобы призвать нас с Артуром, — Мерлин, не таясь, пристально смотрел на Людвига, следил за его реакцией. Король улыбнулся и доверительно шепнул:

— Почему бы тебе просто не воспользоваться магией, чтобы ее найти? Вдруг кто-то просто держит ее под подушкой.

Глаза Мерлина недобро сверкнули. Он нахмурился и качнул головой, словно борясь с желанием ударить Людвига.

— Как странно, сир, я хотел спросить вас о том же, — Мерлин говорил спокойно, но в его голове звучала такая мощь, что любой нормальный человек испугался бы. 

Людвиг побелел от злости. Как этот юнец смеет надсмехаться? Он с трудом сдержал себя, чтобы не отдать приказ о немедленной казни. Нет, так просто этот маг не сдаться. Только Артуру позволено отправить его на верную смерть. Людвиг знал наверняка, что Мерлин не станет сопротивляться. 

— Не рассчитывай выбраться отсюда живым, мальчишка, — прошипел Людвиг, крепко сжав плечо Мерлина. Он должен был заставить его действовать. И прямая угроза как нельзя лучше подходит в качестве спускового механизма. — Артур принадлежит мне.

Людвиг звонко хохотнул, словно только что рассказал невероятно смешную шутку, и, развернувшись на каблуках, направился на поиски Артура. Он был уверен, что терпение Мерлина на пределе, и он не будет более осторожничать. Всего-то и осталось, что привести Артура в нужный момент и дать ему самому сделать выводы на основе увиденного. Теплое чувство удовлетворения заполняло Людвига, пока он почти летел по коридору. Персонажи с фресок и картин, украшавших коридоры, участливо махали ему вслед, он шутливо салютовал им в ответ, вприпрыжку преодолевая расстояние. Артур мог быть, где угодно, но Людвига словно вело шестое чувство, и довольно быстро он услышал знакомый голос. Артур с кем-то разговаривал. Людвиг выглянул из-за угла и увидел широкую напряженную спину короля Камелота. Он допрашивал одного из мальчишек, недавно нанятого Людвигом слугу. Вебер кряхтел и невзначай жаловался, что не хватает свободных рук для уборки столько большого замка, и Людвиг пошел у него на поводу. Ему было тяжело выбирать для себя слуг, он не доверял и трети тех, кто служил во дворце, когда еще отец был жив. Людвиг стремился окружить себя только проверенными людьми. Он не волновался, что мальчишка сболтнет лишнего. Даже если он окажется чересчур разговорчивым, он слишком мало знает, чтобы настроить Артура против баварского короля. Уверенность Людвига росла. Ему казалось, что преград не осталось, и это заставило его задуматься, чего же он ждет от Артура, какие чувства испытывает к нему. Это было похоже на одержимость с примесью привязанности и глубокого уважения, возможно щепотка любви и желания, запретного и не поддающегося объяснению. Прежде всего, Людвигу хотелось видеть Артура подле себя, проводить с ним время, понимать, что тот на его стороне. В представлении Людвига Артур был скорее компаньоном, другом, нежели возлюбленным. Но большего всего король Былого и Грядущего походил на дорогой экспонат в коллекции безумного аристократа. Людвиг усмехнулся собственным мыслям и прислушался к разговору Артура со слугой.

— Скажи, — обратился он к мальчику. — Как давно ты прислуживаешь Людвигу Баварскому?

— Два года, сир, — учтиво пискнул мальчик. Он был взволнован: в замке редко бывали именитые гости. Слуги были предупреждены о статусе Артура и вели себя рядом с ним подобающе. Хоть они и не знали, откуда он, и каким королевством правит, сам внешний вид Артура был красноречивее любых слов. Ему хотелось служить, за него хотелось сражаться.

— И за все это время… тебе не показалось, что с королем что-то неладное? — Артур тщательно пытался подобрать слова, ища обходные пути, задавая косвенные вопросы.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — слуга испуганно отшатнулся.

— Не кажется ли тебе, что король не в себе? 

— Что вы, сир, нет человека более здравомыслящего, чем наш король. Он достоин наивысших похвал! — от волнения голос мальчика задрожал. Он вцепился руками в подол формы и глянул на Артура с вызовом, всем внешним видом демонстрируя свою веру в короля. Людвиг мысленно пообещал себе отблагодарить юнца позднее.

— Не бойся, Людвиг ни о чем не узнает, — Артура, казалось, слова слуги не убедили. Он чуть развернулся, и Людвиг увидел, что он улыбается. 

— Но я говорю правду! — голос слуги сорвался на визг. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, я верю тебе, — Артур поспешил успокоить мальчика. Ему не хотелось привлекать внимание остальных, а этот юнец оказался слишком преданными и слишком шумным, чтобы добиться от него хоть какой-то полезной информации. — Чем он обычно занят в течение дня?

— С утра Его Величество проверяет почту, подписывает указы и направляет их обратно в столицу. Затем он совершает обязательную конную прогулку по лесу в течение нескольких часов и возвращается к обеду. После обеда Его Величество музицирует, а перед ужином читает в библиотеке. 

— Любимые книги?

— Легенды, сир, — мальчик отвечал, не задумываясь, и Людвиг был поражен, насколько хорошо его слуги успели изучить его привычки. Вебер отлично их натаскал.

— Легенды? 

— Да, Его Величество увлечен древней историей, временем, когда рыцари и магия были столь же реальны, как и этот замок, — мальчик засиял, стоило затронуть тему истории. Артуру подумалось, что тот и сам не против иной раз окунуться в мир фантазий и грез.

— Ты веришь в магию? — Артур подбирался все ближе к наиболее интересующему его вопросу, подсознательно понимая, что у слуги нет правильного ответа, но он не мог не довести дело до конца.

— Мне не позволено, сир, — мальчишка зажался, вновь испугавшись мнимого гнева своего короля или того хуже — Вебера. Он был главным и частенько их гонял.

— А ваш король, он обладает магией? — Артур устал ходить вокруг да около. Глаза слуги широко распахнулись в немом изумлении, он неистово замотал головой.

— Его Величество добрейшей души человек! — горячо воскликнул он и принялся кланяться, бормоча извинения и оправдания. Не успел Артур опомниться, как юнца и след простыл. Двухчасовой опрос слуг ни к чему не привел. Все, как один, твердили, как почитают короля, насколько он хорош и справедлив. Не нашлось ни одного человека, способного упрекнуть Людвига или хотя бы намекнуть, где искать ключ к разгадке появления Артура и Мерлина в этом времени. 

Мерлин говорил о книге заклинаний, ставшей возможно причиной их путешествия. Но никто не знал о её существовании, даже о чем-то отдаленно похожим. Они были в тупике.  
Когда слуга ушел, Людвиг вынырнул из своего укрытия и окликнул Артура. Тот повернулся и хмуро кивнул ему в знак приветствия. Артур не пытался быть милым и улыбаться, он был серьезен и напряжен, выглядя при этом скорее как воин, чем правитель мирного времени. Людвиг в очередной раз убедился, насколько они разные.

— Прогуляетесь со мной? — спросил Людвиг, стараясь придать голосу более равнодушный окрас.

— Думаю, экскурсий с меня достаточно, — холодно отозвался Артур.

— О, дорогой Артур, я всего лишь хотел показать нечто важное, что поможет вам вернутся домой.

— В самом деле? — Артур насторожился, и Людвиг понимающе улыбнулся, подхватывая его под локоть.

— Несомненно. Идемте, — Людвиг подтолкнул Артура, и тот, все еще сомневаясь, все же послушно последовал за баварским королем. Оба хранили молчание все время, пока шли до покоев Людвига. И если последний наслаждался, то король Камелота судорожно соображал, что будет делать, если это все-таки окажется ловушкой. Мерлин поделился с Артуром найденными записями о сумасшествии короля, и теперь Артур не мог не думать об этом, глядя на Людвига.

Но никто не подготовил его к тому, что он увидел, стоило двери в покои открыться. Людвиг отодвинулся, открывая обзор и сияя, будто звезды на небе в ясную ночь, создавая при этом контраст с бурей, начавшейся в душе Артура. Он смотрел и смотрел, жадно пожирая взглядом Мерлина, а предметы в комнате медленно, словно нехотя, опускались на пол. Из воздуха исчезала магия, чей мощный заряд был способен ощутить даже Артур. Его качнуло, и он ухватился за косяк, чтобы не упасть. Перед глазами помутнело, а голова оставалась на удивление ясной, словно разум и чувства вмиг разделились, лишь бы не дать ему сойти с ума.

Мерлин — маг.

Мысль ворвалась в сознание Артура и стремительно снесла все прочие устойчивые мнения о слуге. Вырвала с корнем годы, проведённые бок о бок. Разбила о горькую реальность идеалистические представления короля-глупца. Надсмехаясь над Артуром, она заставила его сердце сжиматься от боли. Внешне же Артур оставался спокойным, по-прежнему не снимая привычную маску равнодушия.

Мерлин смотрел в ответ, затравленно и испуганно. Он опустил руки, и они беспомощно повисли вдоль туловища, превратив Мерлина в сломанную игрушку. Артур подавил желание закричать, дать волю эмоциям, возможно ударить Мерлина. Он просто не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Все его естество боролось с мыслью, что Мерлин маг. Все эти годы, все эти долгие часы и минуты он жил во лжи, сплетенной так искусно, что и не подкопаешься. Предан. Снова. Он боролся с магией так неистово, так яростно, пока она пускала корни в самом сердце Камелота. В самом сердце Артура. Он падал, падал на самое дно, где совсем не видно света, и только боль, жгучая, разъедающая нервы, служила ему ориентиром. Он цеплялся за нее, не зная и не желая знать, что делать дальше. 

Мерлин сделал шаг вперед.

— Артур...  
Тот отшатнулся, придя в себя от звука собственного имени в устах некогда друга, а теперь...?

Артур качнул головой, будто прося не следовать за ним, и вышел, не оглядываясь. Мерлин с трудом сдерживал слезы. Боль душила. Неправильно, все должно было открыться совсем не так. Он обернулся в поисках Людвига, но того уже и след простыл. Мерлин не сомневался, что все было подстроено. Он хотел выместить гнев на баварском короле, но мыслями вновь и вновь возвращался к Артуру, разочарованию и боли, отразившемся в его глазах. Мерлин не пошел за своим королем, и не пошел искать Людвига. Он опустился на пол и дал волю чувствам. 

 

Мерлин пришел в покои Артура вечером, дав им обоим время прийти в себя и подумать. Хотя скорее он дал это время себе, чтобы подготовиться к тому, что последует после разговора. Его либо сошлют, навсегда отлучив от двора, либо сожгут на костре. В голове Мерлина второй вариант звучал как наиболее вероятный. Он никогда не хотел ставить Артура перед таким выбором. Тому и так выпало немало испытаний, но, тем не менее, он был готов принять любую участь. Потому что жил только ради своего короля. Артуру, конечно, не станет от этого легче. Но решения королей никогда не были простыми.

Мерлин тихонько постучался и зашел. Артур стоял к нему спиной, напротив окна. Закатное солнце причудливо играло в его светлых волосах, выделяя пряди алым, а иные подсвечивая, словно над головой Артура парила невидимая корона. Мерлин невольно залюбовался, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, любую мелочь.

— Артур, — словно проверка связи. Хорошо ли слышно? Можно говорить или еще не стоит? Мерлин ждал. Он мог бы пуститься в длинный рассказ о значимости магии, а значимости самого Артура в жизни Мерлина, но слова казались ядовитыми, способными причинить боль не хуже удара. Да и если быть честным, Мерлин не знал, что сказать, как сгладить острые углы, как преодолеть пропасть, вновь образовавшуюся между ними. Он чувствовал, как падал на самое её дно, где было так темно…

Артур повернулся. Он выглядел усталым и старше своих лет. Он смотрел на Мерлина так, словно впервые его видел, и от этого взгляда парализовало тело. Мерлин нервно сглотнул. У него дрожали руки, дыхание сбилось. Ему так отчаянно хотелось донести до Артура всю свою любовь и преданность, доказать ему, что магия может использоваться во благо. 

— Все эти годы, — начал Артур, с трудом сдерживая гнев, все еще загнанной птицей бушевавший внутри. – Все эти годы ты врал мне.

— Артур, я…

— Молчи, — перебил его Артур, подняв указательный палец. – Буду говорить я. 

Мерлин послушно кивнул. Все его надежды, что все еще возможно исправить, рассыпались, словно карточный домик. Не будет ему прощения. 

— Был ли ты хоть раз искренен? Действительно ли помогал Камелоту бороться с магией или спасал своих друзей? Если подумать, я ничего не знаю о тебе. А мне всегда казалось наоборот. Поздравляю, Мерлин, тебе удалось провести меня. Столь искусно, как даже Моргана не смогла, — Артур стиснул кулаки, словно готовясь ударить Мерлина. Он думал, что Мерлин отшатнется, попробует избежать удара, но тот стоял смирно, и это раздражало еще сильнее. Почему он не бежал? Почему не пытался воспользоваться магией, и, скажем, убить Артура? Он играл с ним, с его чувствами. И Артуру хотелось кричать от бессилия. Он совсем не знал, что делать, а уж тем более чего ожидать от Мерлина. Что было правдой, что было ложью – все смешалось. И это ощущение разрывало Артура на части. 

— Я все тот же человек, которого ты знаешь, — губы Мерлина еле двигались, слова давались ему тяжело. Он будто чувствовал руку на своем горле, пытающуюся его придушить. Артур усмехнулся.

— Не уверен.

— Я родился с магией, Артур. Я не выбирал этот путь. Как и не выбирал служение тебе. Но спустя все эти годы, я думаю, это лучшее, что случилось со мной. Я был всегда рядом, чтобы защитить тебя, чтобы помочь в борьбе против тех, кто использовал магию во зло. Не магия зарождает в душе человека темноту, человек сам выбирает ту или иную сторону. Я бы никогда не посмел использовать свою силу против тебя или жителей Камелота.

— Почему, Мерлин? Почему ты не сказал мне, что маг? – Артур и сам не знал, что сильнее расстраивает его. То, что Мерлин обладал магией, или то, что он не поделился с ним этим секретом. Артур считал, что они достаточно близкие друзья, чтобы делится любыми тайнами и переживаниями. Но в случае с магией все было сложно и запутано. 

— Может, потому, что слишком сильно люблю тебя, — слова вырвались прежде, чем Мерлин успел подумать. Он испуганно взглянул на Артура, зажав ладонью рот. Он не был уверен, что сейчас самое удачное время для признаний. Артур молчал. В его душе шла нешуточная борьба, и слова Мерлина все только усложнили. Сотни воспоминаний нахлынули, словно большая волна пришла с моря. Артур видел и практически физически ощущал все те памятные мгновения, что они провели вместе с Мерлином. Его улыбка каждый раз рождала в сердце Артура странное, непохожее ни на что чувство спокойствия и нежности, которое он не испытывал даже по отношению к Гвен. Он так долго отрицал то, что лежало на поверхности. Отрицал связь, родившуюся однажды и с каждым днем только крепнувшую. Да будь он проклят, если позволит Мерлину когда-либо отдалиться от него. Маг он или нет, он все еще его Мерлин. Неуклюжий, слегка чудаковатый, преданный и самый любимый человек на свете. 

Артур преодолел расстояние между ними одним решительным шагом, и пропасть, казавшаяся Мерлину необъятной, вдруг съежилась и пропала совсем, стоило Артуру оказаться так близко к нему. Они смотрели друг на друга, словно изучая что-то в душах и, вместе с тем, не желая нарушить волшебство момента. Артур протянул руку и дотронулся до щеки Мерлина, провел пальцами по скуле, губам. Мерлин задрожал от его прикосновений. Ему казалось, что все это нереально, что Артур в этот самый момент наносит очередной удар, сбивая Мерлина с ног. Но взгляд Артура был мягкий, лучащийся обещаниями, которые он никогда не посмеет произнести вслух, но этого и не требуется. Мерлин достаточно взгляда. Он счастлив здесь и сейчас.

Поцелуй получился слегка резким, лишённым нежности, сквозившей в прикосновениях. В Артуре было все еще слишком много злости, не нашедшей выхода. Но Мерлин не жаловался, он потянулся еще за одним поцелуем, словно цветок тянется к солнцу, и у Артура снесло голову от податливости Мерлина. Он покрывал поцелуями его лицо, шею, а когда и этого стало мало, стянул рубашку слуги. От желания темнело в глазах, у обоих сбилось дыхание. Мерлин цеплялся за рубашку Артура, стараясь быть как можно ближе. Тот приобнял его за талию и подтолкнул к кровати. 

— Просто для справки: я все еще злюсь, — деловито сообщил Артур, стягивая с Мерлина штаны. Мерлин звонко рассмеялся.

— Мы поговорим об завтра, — ответил он и утянул Артура в очередной поцелуй.


	6. Глава 6

Проснувшись, он боялся открыть глаза и обнаружить себя в одиночестве в собственной кровати, будто ничего и не было. Но тут Артур зашевелился во сне и обнял Мерлина, притянув к себе. Грудь стянуло от ощущения бесконечного счастья. О большем он и мечтать не мог. Просыпаться рядом с Артуром, чувствовать тепло его тела, ощущать дыхание на щеке… Мерлин открыл глаза и посмотрел на Артура, на его спокойное лицо – во сне он, должно быть, забыл обо всех бедах.  
— Может, перестанешь меня рассматривать, пока я сплю? — Артур приоткрыл один глаз.   
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — усмехнулся Мерлин. Он заворочался и перевернулся на бок. Они лежали так близко, что практически касались носами друг друга.  
— Покажи мне, — неожиданно серьезно попросил Артур и присел в кровати. Ночью ему снились странные, даже жуткие сны. О магии. О Мерлине. О том могуществе, что тот так долго скрывал, и которое, несомненно, рвалось на свободу. Несколько раз Артур просыпался, тяжело дыша, и каждый раз, стоило ему обнять Мерлина, страхи уходили, а страшные сны сменялись расплывчатой ерундой, дарившей душе покой.  
— О чем ты? — Мерлин тоже присел в кровати. Он смотрел на Артура взволновано, нахмурив брови, не зная, чего ждать от короля теперь, когда столько секретов всплыло наружу.  
— Магию, конечно, — Артур слегка повернулся к Мерлину, чуть наклонив голову. Ему хотелось отпустить очередную шуточку про способность Мерлина быстро соображать, но атмосфера к этому не располагала. Неуловимо что-то изменилось между ними, тоньше стала грань, крепче стала связь. Мерлина не хотелось обижать или задевать, его хотелось оберегать. И не только от внешнего мира, но и от самого себя. Артур видел, во что превращает магия людей, и не желал Мерлину такой участи, какая была уготована его сестре. Но для этого Артуру необходимо понимать, на что Мерлин способен.   
Мерлин кивнул и направил руку в сторону камина, что-то шепнул, и глаза окрасились в теплый янтарный цвет, словно зажглись огнем. Из угольков взметнулась ввысь птица с длинным хвостом, искрящимся затухающими угольками. Она сделала круг по комнате и вернулась в камин, чтобы вновь стать неподвижной. Пока она летала, Артур внимательно следил, завороженный красотой ее полета, словно та была живой. С рождения Утер твердил ему, что магия влечет за собой разрушения, что магия всегда является корнем зла, ядом, способным мгновенно уничтожить целые поселения. Но разве эта крохотная птичка из угля, сотворенная Мерлином, способна стать орудием смерти? Вряд ли.

 

— Ты сможешь вернуть нас домой?   
— Я не знаю, Артур, — печально ответил Мерлин, вновь откидываясь на подушки. —У Людвига обязана быть книга заклинаний, я пытался найти ее, но не успел. Он подстроил отличную ловушку, чтобы нас рассорить…  
Мерлин вдруг испугано замолчал.   
— Слушай, мы ведь так толком и не поговорили. Я виноват перед тобой и прошу прощения…  
— Не сейчас, Мерлин. Для начала нам нужно вернуться домой, — перебил его Артур. — Грааль нам может как-то помочь? Людвиг о нем тоже говорил.   
— Не за ним ли ты отправил Гавейна и Перси?   
— Да, чтобы он не попал в руки Морганы. Не знаю, откуда Людвигу о нем известно. Но кто знает, может, именно с его помощью он нас сюда и перенес, — эта мысль не давала Артуру покоя с того самого разговора с Людвигом. Уж слишком могущественной была эта Чаша, чтобы упоминаться в легендах просто так. Людвиг мог и не знать, что именно попало ему в руки, и активировать артефакт случайно, но порой случайности было достаточно, чтобы разжечь войну. Людвиг был безумен, теперь Артур это явственно видел.   
— Я могу воспользоваться заклинанием поиска, чтобы отыскать Грааль в замке, — предложил Мерлин. Эта идея воодушевила его, он вдруг почувствовал, что они близки к возвращению домой как никогда ранее. Он вскочил с кровати, быстро оделся и принялся подавать одежду Артуру, по привычке продолжая ему прислуживать. Ему бы и не хотелось, чтобы что-то изменилось в его обязанностях. В конце концов, ему даже нравилось прислуживать Артуру, нравилось быть частью каждого его дня в таких несущественных мелочах, как, скажем, завтрак или купание. Артура, казалось, успокаивала рутина, привычные и точные действия Мерлина возвращали его мысленно в Камелот, отчего по телу разбегалось тепло. Когда оба были готовы, Мерлин встал посередине комнаты, закрыл глаза и сосредоточил все свои силы на поисках Грааля. Магия тонкими нитями побежала по замку, отражаясь от витражей и стен, она бежала в поисках заветного предмета. Мерлин знал, как выглядит Чаша Святого Грааля, поэтому искать было легче. Еще мгновение и магическая нить материализовалась, указывая путь.  
— Идем, — Мерлин кивнул на нить и последовал за ней. Артур молча шел рядом. Золотистая нить петляла, порой пропадала и вновь появлялась чуть поодаль, пока, наконец, не привела их в Тронный зал, самый большой и величественный из всех залов. Он был двухъярусным с множеством колон из лазурита, пол был выложен мраморной мозаикой, а трон, на котором восседал Людвиг, был покрыт золотом. Сам Людвиг называл это место залом Святого Грааля.

— Артур, надеюсь, вы здесь, чтобы просить заключить этого предателя под стражу? — Людвиг чуть поддался вперед, улыбаясь все той же лучезарной улыбкой, но глаза короля были совершенно безумны. Он звонко рассмеялся, и смех его разнесся по залу пугающим эхом.  
— Хватит игр, Людвиг, — раздраженно отозвался Артур. Ему так не хватало меча сейчас. Он привык сражаться при помощи оружия, а не слов или магии, но сейчас он должен довериться Мерлину. — Где Грааль?  
— О чем это вы, любезный? — Людвиг вновь засмеялся. Он развалился на троне, облокотившись на правый подлокотник, и смотрел на Артура то с желанием, то с полным равнодушием. Иной раз Артуру казалось, что баварский король его вовсе не слушает, прибывая где-то в своем собственном мире.   
— Артур, — тихо позвал Мерлин, дернув его за руку. Артур шикнул на него, но Мерлин дернул опять, и Артуру пришлось повернуться. Людвиг перестал обращать внимание на своих гостей, с кем-то тихо перешептываясь. Демоны плясали возле его ног, кружась и хлопая в ладоши, они восхваляли своего короля.  
— Мне кажется, я понял, как ему удалось призвать нас в это время, — сообщил Мерлин, все также шепотом.  
— И как же?   
— Будь он колдуном, я смог бы это почувствовать, ощутить магию внутри него, но я ничего не чувствую. И я подумал, а вдруг это потому, что он и не колдун вовсе, а воплощение Грааля? И именно так ему удалось призвать нас в этот мир, — предположение Мерлина звучало дико, но Артура уже ничего не удивляло.   
— И что теперь? — он обернулся, проверить, чем занят Людвиг. Тот продолжал диалог с кем-то невидимым и жутко посмеивался. Что стало с этим человеком? Что стало с тем величием, которым, Артур был уверен, тот некогда обладал? Болезнь ли забрала все это или, быть может, Бавария и её жители отняли покой у человека, совершенно не предрасположенного к управлению страной. За то недолгое время, что они провели в замке Людвига, Артур понял, что тот мечтал лишь об одном — жить в сказке. — Как нам активировать Грааль?   
— Слишком поздно, господа, — прервал их Людвиг. Он поднялся с трона и спустился к ним, шлейф от его алой накидки плавно струился вслед за ним, словно кровь стекала по ступенькам. Он улыбнулся уже совсем не добродушно. — Вам не вернуться назад.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Мерлин выпустил в Людвига заряд чистой энергии, сосредоточение его магии. Белый сгусток энергии, похожий на шар, прошел сквозь удивленного Людвига, и в ту же минуту пол под ними стал проваливать, и Артура с Мерлином затянуло в круговорот, точь-в-точь, как в их первое путешествие. Мерлин сильнее вцепился в руку Артура, с трудом справляясь с головокружением. Он отдал много сил, чтобы создать этот шар, и теперь его слегка пошатывало от слабости. Время и пространство стремительно менялись, возвращая путников домой. Перемещение не заняло много времени, и они очутились в лесу близь Камелота, знакомом до мельчайших деталей. Артур победно вскрикнул и обнял Мерлина.  
— Получилось! — прокричал он ему на ухо. Мерлин устало кивнул, расслабляясь в объятиях короля. Но тут их внимание привлек шум, а затем знакомый голос произнес:  
— Я уже ухожу.  
Артур не смог бы забыть этот голос, даже если бы хотел. Моргана шла к ним на встречу и в руках у неё была Чаша Святого Грааля. Артур не знал, как эта вещица в итоге воплотилась в Людвига Баварского, как это было в принципе возможно, да, в общем-то, и не хотел знать. У каждого волшебства своя цена и, похоже, что сейчас судьба предоставила им шанс прервать цепочку смертей и отобрать Грааль у тьмы, вернув его на законное место в королевской семье.  
— Моргана, какая неожиданная встреча, — меч Артура был снова при нем, и он поспешил вытащить его из ножен и направить на Моргану, которая удивленно замерла.   
— Брат, — многозначительно отозвалась она. — Рада встрече.  
— Раз уж мы обменялись любезностями, самое время вернуть то, что принадлежит мне.  
— Кто дал тебе на него право, Артур? — усмехнулась Моргана, поднимая руку, чтобы нанести удар. Но Мерлин опередил её, и девушка отлетела назад, ударившись о дерево. Грааль выскользнул у неё из рук, и Мерлин приманил его к себе.  
— Эмрис, — прохрипела Моргана, тяжело поднимаясь. Мерлин был готов отразить любую её атаку, но вместе этого ведьма использовала последние свои силы, чтобы скрыться в сизом тумане. Когда он рассеялся, Морганы уже и след простыл.  
— Сбежала, — разочарованно констатировал Мерлин.   
— Не страшно, — успокоил его Артур. — Грааль у нас. Уничтожь его.  
— Артур, ты уверен? Это довольно мощный артефакт, в наших руках он может отлично послужить королевству.   
— Это приказ, Мерлин, — устало отозвался Артур. Он скрестил руки на груди и требовательно посмотрел на Мерлина. Ему не оставалось ничего иного, как исполнить приказ и уничтожить Чашу. Он вновь собрал по крупицам магию, текущую внутри него, и, будто прося о помощи, направил на Чашу, предусмотрительно опустив её на землю. Мгновение — и от Грааля ничего не осталось. С минуту они просто смотрели на опустевшее место, а затем, не сговариваясь, двинулись искать Гавейна и Перси, которые, по мнению, Артура должны были быть где-то неподалеку. Рыцари и, правда, вскоре нашлись. Усыпленные Морганой, они пропустили сражение двух магов. Мерлин легко снял наложенное заклятие и сохранил свой секрет.   
В Камелот они вернулись с закатом. Всю дорогу Гавейн не переставал рассказывать об их путешествии, о девушке Перси и посиделках в тавернах. Он не стал удивляться и расспрашивать, как это Артуру с Мерлином удалось расправиться с Морганой и уничтожить Грааль, было бы смешно подвергать сомнению храбрость и силу своего короля. Мерлин же молчал о том, что приключилось с ними, а Артур и вовсе ушел в свои мысли, лишь изредка кивая в ответ на какие-то реплики Гавейна. Так они и добрались до замка. Мерлин был рад вернуться домой, окунуться в родную атмосферу. Он сразу отправился к Гаюсу, и за пересказом случившегося, не заметил, как наступила глубокая ночь. Он так устал, что не отправился к Артуру помогать тому укладываться, решив, что сегодня он еще может немного полениться, а вот завтра жизнь вновь войдет в привычную колею. И все будет как прежде.

На следующий день Артур обходил замок, отдавал приказы и наслаждался каждой минутой. Он никогда так не ценил дом, как теперь. Недолгая разлука заставила его многое переосмыслить, по-новому взглянуть на привычные вещи. То, что раньше было в тягость, доставляло удовольствие. Он увидел пример отчаявшегося короля, потерявшего связь с реальностью. Людвиг долгое время жил в отрицании и потерял самое дорогое, что у него было — любовь граждан. И не менее важной потерей стал он сам. Артур не хотел когда-либо уподобиться ему. Он должен был принять сложные, но верные решения.   
Покончив с утренними обязательностями, Артур отправился в покои жены. Они не успели поговорить вчера, он очень устал и сразу отправился в кровать. Впрочем, Гвен и не ждала. Они сильно отдалились друг от друга, и все их общение сводилось к минимуму, достаточному, чтобы поддерживать видение счастливого брака и соблюдать этикет.   
Артур постучался и, услышав приглашение, зашёл. Гвен сидела подле камина и что-то пряла. Она любила рукоделие, оно успокаивало и позволяло отвлечься от тягостных дум.  
— С добрым утром, — поздоровался Артур и вымучено улыбнулся. Гвен кивнула, не переставая прясть.   
— Что привело тебя ко мне в столь раннее утро? — в голосе королевы сквозило равнодушие, но все еще были слышны нотки нежности как свидетельство того, что они не чужие друг другу.  
— Я пришел дать тебе свободу.  
Гвен оставила веретено и подняла удивленный взгляд на своего мужа. Между бровей пролегла глубокая морщинка, рот чуть приоткрылся в немом вопросе. Гвен качнула головой, будто не веря.  
— Я даю тебе развод, Гвен. Нам больше незачем притворяться, что от нашей любви хоть что-то осталось.  
Стоило произнести эти слова, как огромный груз свалился с его плеч. Он почувствовал себя свободным от бремени несчастливого брака, от обязательств, которые больше не мог исполнять.  
— Но почему сейчас?  
— Время пришло, — просто ответил Артур, не вдаваясь в подробности. Отчего-то ему не хотелось признаваться Гвен, что он нашел свою истинную любовь, как она нашла свою когда-то. Мерлин должен принадлежать только ему. И то, что есть между ними, должно оставаться только их тайной. Артуру казалось это важным, как будто другие люди, посвященные в их отношения, могли помешать их счастью. А быть может Артуру просто не хотелось ни с кем делиться. Его жизнь и так была выставлена на всеобщее обозрение, так зачем делится столь сокровенным? Стоило подумать о Мерлине, как улыбка невольно появилась на его губах.  
— Могу ли я уехать сегодня? — вопрос Гвен выдернул его из размышлений.   
— Конечно. Ты вольна выбирать, ни я, ни королевские обязанности больше тебя не сдерживают.  
Гвен кивнула. Она тоже испытала огромное облегчение. В глазах появился прежний озорной огонек, за который Артур когда-то полюбил эту девушку.   
— Что ты скажешь придворным? — даже сейчас Гвен заботилась о других. Жители хорошо относились к своей королеве и видели в ней отражение самих себя, а теперь они будут этого лишены.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пожал плечами Артур и, больше ничего не добавив, вышел из покоев Гвен, оставляя эту часть своей жизни в прошлом.

 

День прошел в заботах и приятных хлопотах. Несмотря на то, что они с Мерлином отсутствовали совсем недолго, в сознании Артура многое изменилось. Ему хотелось быть уверенным, что все в порядке, убедиться в этом лично. Он долго расспрашивал Леона о текущей ситуации в королевстве, уточняя порой детали, которые ранее его не волновали, что несколько удивило первого рыцаря. Затем Артур провел легкую тренировку, разминая затекшие мышцы. Приятно было снова ощущать вес меча в руке, Эскалибур был будто продолжением самого короля, его верной опорой. И по нему Артур скучал не меньше, чем по товарищам. После обеда на скорую руку Артур выловил Гавейна и Персиваля, заставив их в очередной раз пуститься в долгий рассказ о путешествии. Пендрагон должен быть убедиться, что Чаша Святого Грааля больше не причинит им вреда.   
— Что будешь делать с Морганой? — поинтересовался Гавейн, закончив рассказ. Он рвался в погоню за ведьмой с того самого момента, как Мерлин пробудил его от наложенного Морганой заклинания. Но Артур понимал, что еще не время объявлять охоту на сестру. Она узнала правду о Мерлине и, несомненно, попытается ослабить защиту Камелота, и рыцари нужны Артуру при дворе, чтобы отразить любую атаку. Он вновь подумал о Мерлине. Как же сильно все измениться теперь. Артур надеялся, что эти изменения принесут облегчения магу, ему не придется больше притворяться кем-то другим. Артуру хотелось быть частью всей жизни Мерлина, даже той, которой он толком не понимал.  
— Повременим с решением.  
— Как бы не было слишком поздно, Артур, — Гавейн выглядел обеспокоенным. Почувствовав на себе силу ведьмы, он был готов отдать собственную жизнь, лишь бы её остановить и не подвергать мирных жителей королевства опасности.   
— Я ценю твое желание ринуться в бой, Гавейн, но Моргана сильна, и идти на неё без хорошо продуманного плана — самоубийство, — резонно заметил Артур, прекращая дальнейшие возражения. Гавейн кивнул, и они с Персивалем покинули его покои.   
Незаметно наступил вечер. Солнце закатилось за горизонт, и небо окрасилось в нежные розово-лиловые тона. Артур встал у распахнутого окна, вдохнул прохладный, полный свежести воздух и улыбнулся — он дома. Ни с чем несравнимое ощущение спокойствия и принадлежности к чему-то большему, чем ты сам, захлестывало его, даря уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Ему нечего было бояться, былые страхи больше не сковывали его. Он знал, что все сложится, как нельзя лучше. Впервые за долгое время Артур был уверен в своих поступках и желаниях. Оказалось, что для того, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя целостным, обрести чувство собственного достоинства и смело смотреть в будущее, необходимо было в первую очередь перестать лгать самому себе. Перестать отрицать любовь к Мерлину и принять его таким, какой он есть и всегда был. Часть Артура по-прежнему не могла примириться с мыслью, что Мерлин маг, но все его существо настолько сильно было привязано к нему, настолько искренне любило, что легко было закрыть глаза на то, что ранее казалось неприемлемым. Если не ради любимого человека, то ради кого Артур смог бы принять магию?   
В дверь нерешительно постучались, и на пороге появился Мерлин. Он неуклюже зашел в комнату, пробормотал что-то себе под нос, даже не взглянув на Артура. Такое поведение слуги показалось ему странным.  
— Ты в порядке? — Артур отошел от окна. Подойдя к Мерлину, он коснулся его плеча, вынуждая поднять взгляд.  
— Я…  
— Хотел сказать что-нибудь?   
— Понимаю, многое произошло, путешествие во времени, безумный король Баварии, нападении Морганы, да и Гвен еще сегодня уехала… Я пойму, если ты захочешь оставить все, как прежде, — усилием воли Мерлин заставил себя посмотреть Артуру в глаза. Он пытался смотреть с вызовом, будто говоря, что ни о чем не жалеет и не будет плакать по ночам в подушку, словно брошенная девица. И пусть весь день его снедали сомнения, и он фактически довел себя до нервного срыва, боясь, что Артур и вовсе не захочет больше его видеть, он должен был сказать все сейчас, выяснить все до конца. Артур усмехнулся и неожиданно притянул Мерлина к себе, крепко обнимая.  
— А я надеялся, что этой ночью ты останешься у меня, — прошептал он на ухо застывшему в его объятиях Мерлину и почувствовал, как тот расслаблено выдыхает.


End file.
